


Jumper

by SirenNyx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Neko Eren Yeager, Neko mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenNyx/pseuds/SirenNyx
Summary: Neko... A controversial topic. Levi's had a lot of experience with it. His twin sister Mikasa is a Neko. He's familiar with the introvert lifestyle they have. And the way the media loves them on the screen... But hates them so harshly when they're not on tv. So when he meets a Neko with scars on his wrist. And finds him again atop a building set to kill himself. He isnt mad at the boy. He just has an overwhelming urge to help him. Eren was so alone.So very alone.His mother is dead. Because of him. Its all his fault. And his father makes sure he knows it.So the little Neko is ready to Jump._____I'd like everyone to know I've been editing an offline version that will be posted soon {hopefully}.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the shit show. Concessions are to your right and bathrooms to your left. The gayness will begin in a moment.

(Levi)

Levi Ackerman walked into his apartment, having just turned 19 he was getting used to living alone and not with parents. His twin sister Mikasa still lives at their parents house but she makes to much of a mess for him to allow her to stay with him. Though she has plans to rent with some friends of hers... He worked in a cafe literally right across the street and his boss Eyebrows AKA Erwin was always hitting on him. You see Levi is gay and he doesn't give two shits what people have to say about that. Well actually he doesn't give two shits about anyone or anything they have to say for that matter. 

He sat down on his couch flipping to the news. Some new Neko couple and how "cute" they were was all people could talk about. This pissed Levi off to no end, the news talks about how Nekos are so cute but then one Neko goes out in public and its suddenly the 16th century and people want to have a public stoning. 

Mikasa hardly ever went out of the house and when she did she always had to hide herself. He switched the channel Neko couple again, Neko love movie, romance... ugh okay screw it. He grabbed his jacket leaving his tidy apartment again. He walked around the city. He saw Hanji a somewhat friend of his that could be somewhat annoying. He changed his course AWAY from her before she noticed, "LEEVIIIII!!!!" too late. 

She ran up to him and started telling him all about this new 'breakthrough' discovery that she made with her Neko study. See that was the thing, Hanji absolutely loved Nekos and yet she was a scientist. Levi stared at her with his signature bored expression and rolled his eyes every time she would jump around and yell like a child with ice cream. Maybe the TV would have been a better option than this. 

\--------

(Eren)

Eren Jeager is a 17 year old Neko, home schooled of course and of course he is currently at home, alone. Eren was somewhat working on his classes for one of his online courses. What that really means is he is playing around on his laptop, listening to music. He picked up his phone. He really didnt need to study anyway. Nekos dont get jobs. 

one new message. 

Dad: Eren i wont be home for awhile.

And that was it his only conversation with his Dad in a month and his only conversation in a month. Suddenly he felt tears on his face. It wasn't that he wouldn't see his dad for some time. Actually he didn't really care about his Dad but he longed for his mother. She died... was murdered in front of his eyes. Damn it why couldn't he have saved her?!

He pulled his knees up to his chest and pulled on his hair to try and prevent his tears. To which he failed. Damn it its his fault she's dead. He could have don't something. Why didn't he? why didn't he do anything? 

Eren sought sweet relief, one brought on by cool metal pens and red ink. He stumbled into the bathroom pulling up his sleeve and tracing a line of blood on his arm with the razor. The line was added to the already large amount of angry red lines and raised scars on his arms. Then several more where added. He leaned against the wall sliding down to put his head in his hands. He hadn't meant to, he wanted to stop before it started... but he needed to feel something other than this...

This blackness all around his, always around him. Reminding him its his fault, reminding him how he could have saved her. How he deserved to feel this pain of being alone. The pain got to much that it just became numbness. He knew it was bad, knew everything was getting worse. And yet Eren wasn't sure if he wanted to stop it, or if he wanted to get what he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first time they meet. But after Levi sees Eren's wrists will it be the last time?

(Levi) 

The Titan cafe was a nice place if Levi's boss would leave him alone. Levi wasn't sure if Eyebrows knew he was flirtting... hell Levi didn't even know if Ewrin knew what his own sexuality was. The guy would flirt then ignore Levi for the rest of the day. Damn could you be anymore bipolar? 

Petra walked up to Levi giving him the order going back to taking orders. Petra was alright she worked with Levi at the cage. After filling Petras order he brought it to the counter. Looking up just in time to see a boy in a hoodie walk in, a little younger than Levi, his brown hair and downcast face crushing all hopes of seeing his eyes. He walked up to the counter and ordered.

Levi made sure to be the one to fill the brats order, for some reason he just wanted to see the kid's eyes. When Levi walked up he handed the cup to the boy who stood off to the side and as he reached out, the brat's sleeve slipped up and the kid had his mocha and was out the door before Levi could comprehend. 

Levi had seen two things, one the boys eyes. They were blueish green, and they were amazing but they were also crushingly sad. He had gotten what he really wanted to just see his eyes and now that he had he wanted more, like some drug. The other thing Levi saw? Scars, the boy had scars on the inside of his wrist. 

Levi pulled himself back together and looked at the brat's order still clenched in his hand, at the top his name.

\---------

(Eren)

Eren tugged the sleves of his worn green hoodie down. He walked the streets and made a beeline for The Titan Cafe, Eren just recently discovered it and its mochas. He walked in and kept his head down and hood up. Eren ordered his mocha and stood to the side waiting for it to be finished. He saw a black haired boy come back. The guy was watching Eren and that made him really nervous, Did he see my ears? Does he know? the worst part is he had this bored look on his face almost like he was ready to kill Eren, and no matter how much Eren tried not to be he was wierdly intreaged by him. His undercut black hair and grey eyes were locked onto Eren. 

Then something horrible happened. As Eren reached for the cup his sleeve moved and he felt cold air on the inside of his wrist. On the fresh cuts from the other day's breakdown. He snatched the cup and yanked down his sleeve, dashing out of the small cafe. 

Oh god that guy saw the cuts, now Eren wouldn't go back to that place. Or else what happens if he looses another secret in that cafe? Never again would he visit the Titan Cafe, So he drank his second and last mocha from the little Titan Cafe at the roof of the museum, One of the tallest buildings in town. He sat down on the very edge of the roof and sipped at the mocha just watching the city. 

He came here all the time, Eren found peace up here like he would just leave all his problems down there with the rest of the people in the city. Though one time he almost pitched himself over the very ledge he is now sitting on, he still loved the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but i wrote it so long ago that it fits with the rest of the story and cant really be changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi)

Its been the days sense he saw that boy. God he just wanted to see him again. What am I saying? I see a brat in the cafe and now I'm obbesed with him? Levi ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. Eyes... It was the brats eyes. "Eren" he tested the brats name.   
God there is something wrong with me. I just want to see him again. Levi brought his own arm up in front of his eyes looking at his wrist. That brat had hurt himself. Why? 

Levi sighed and pulled himself out of his bed.  He pulled himself into the shower and realized that he had the day off... Well actually the next week off because the cafe needed some work done. 

Now he has to find something to entertain himself for a full week. God damn. He set about cleaning his apartment. And passed his day away scrubbing. That is till someone banged on his door. 

"Calm down I'm coming!" He took off his gloves and made his way to the door. 

"LEEEVVIIII!!" as soon as he opened the door Hanji jumped up and hugged him. Then Petra pulled Hanji down and smiled up at Levi. 

"Four eyes what is wrong with you?!" 

Erwin spoke up, "I made the mistake of telling her about the new Neko Evolution exhibit in the museum."  Oluo and Eld were walking up the stairs chatting. 

Levi sighed "alright lets go to the museum"

(Eren) 

Eren still had the disposable cup from the Titan cafe. It was empty but that didn't stop him from keeping it. He kept thinking about the boy that saw the scars. And he still remembered the boy's name from his name tag Levi.   
Levi saw my scars. God I'm such an idiot, he saw. What if he knows who I am then sends someone to my house?! What if they find out im a Neko?! He starred at the mirror and saw the little blood lines running into the sink off his finger tips.   
When did I get in the bathroom? I don't remember cutting this time.   
That should have scared him. The lapse in memory... Not remembering this self destructive moment. But he somehow couldn't bring himself to care. He just felt so numb and empty. So what if i cut myself? I do it all the time? What does it matter? 

It was a second nature now. Drawing the thin line into his own skin. Feeling the sting that accompanied the blood trail. He pressed the blade into his skin. If I went deeper it would all be over... The memory of trying to step off the edge was brought up. He was too scared then... But maybe now he can make all this go away. So... Eren took a shower and got dressed... Gotta look nice when you attend your own death, it only happens once after all.   
Eren left his house and started walking. He knew exactly where he would go. In fact he'd tried to jump from there before but... He couldnt... Do it. So this time he left going to where he knew the fall will kill him... Going to the museum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to a new exhibit at the museum and just might see a certain Neko. But will it be too late?

(Levi)   
God this is boring. Hanji was the only one really enjoying herself. She bounced around the room and yelled out new things that didn't matter to him. Levi looked at Hanji and then at everyone else. Nobody was even listing to her.

"I'm leaving" and with that Levi made his way out of the exhibit. He looked around as he left and saw the back of a hoodie he forced himself to remember. Its him. But of course another side of him said its just the same jacket.

Levi stood on the steps of the museum till he could no longer see the boy's back on its way inside. Cursing he sprinted up the stairs and inside. He saw the door to the elevator close and saw the screen light up indicating it was heading for the roof. I'll wait for it to come back down once he gets off. He'll be up there. Where else could the boy go besides the elevator or stairs on the side of the building? Like a train reality hit him. The brat had scars on his wrist. He could jump. Shit. Shit. Shit. Don't you dare fucking jump.   
Ding.

The elevator doors opened and Levi dashed inside closing them and heading for the roof. The only thing to calm him was the old music softly playing inside the elevator. Levi tapped his foot waiting for it to open.   
Ding.   
Finally! The doors opened and Levi saw him. It was Eren and he was standing on the ledge.

(Eren)

Eren walked slowly out of the elevator doors and onto the roof. It seemed lonelier then before. He slipped the blade out of his pocket and slowly carved three lines into each arm. He gasped in pain and watched the blood build up the trace paths down his arms. 

It dripped off his finger tips and hit the roof.  
I wonder if anyone will know that is my blood stains? Will anyone miss me? That one almost made him laugh. No of course no one would miss him, the only person he talked to was his dad, and even he wouldn't miss Eren.

5 steps away from the edge.   
I was too scared last time to do it but I had no reason not to... So why didn't I do this before? Why didn't I just take that final step.

4 steps away.   
I wonder what falling feals like. Its probably like the big hill at the start of a roller coaster.

3 steps away.  
God can I do this? My palms are sweaty, I hope I don't back down.

2 steps away.   
No I won't back down. I'll do it this time, I'll jump, and then I won't be alone anymore... I'll be dead.

1 step away.   
Its cold up here with the wind. I wonder if I will still feel cold after I'm dead.

The ledge.   
This is it... I can see the ground. Its so far away surely this will kill me. It has to, I want it to, so it will. It will kill me. Is anyone coming? God I want someone to come save me but nobody will... This is it I'm all alone. But I won't have to worry for long, soon I'll be falling. Should I write a note? I guess its to late now isn't it? Well its now or never.   
Ding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Its the Author. So i just wanted you all to know that i have first put this story on Wattpad. And ill attempt to post the full story on here soon, then ill be editing both versions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes tipping over the edge

(Levi)   
He's standing on the ledge. He's gonna jump. Levi stood frozen for a moment staring at the brunette and he slowly leaned forward and over the edge. Then all at once Levi came alive, jumping forward to catch him.

His stomach hit the roof and he was half hanging over the edge reaching out and catching the stupid brats wrist.

The boy's head snapped up to stare at him, tears in his eyes and staining his cheeks. "You aren't dying today"

Levi was surprised at how light the boy was, he expected him to weight more... Well not that Levi thought he was gonna be heavy its just... He seemed underweight for a kid his age. Only Mikasa was this light weight, but she was a neko.

"J-just let me fall" the brat wanted Levi to let him fall?! Like that was gonna happen.

"No" Levi's voice was hard. I am not letting him kill himself I don't care how much he wants to. I WILL NOT DROP HIM.

Levi pulled him over the edge and back onto the roof. And without thinking pulled the brunette into his lap, hugging the boy close. The brat sobbed, the whole time he kept muttering "Why?... W-why would you s-save m-me?"

And Levi didn't know how to answer him. Because I felt like it? That's not the whole story though. Levi just couldn't come up with the answer. Levi said nothing to the brat for what he figured was the better part of an hour. The stupid suicidal brat was unable the quiet his hiccuping sobbs. While Levi was unable to answer his question. Slowly he stopped crying and only sniffled slightly with his head still hung and his hood pulled up, his beautiful eyes hidden behind his hands.

"Hey" it was supposed to be reassuring. But he could tell it wasn't when Eren jumped and stiffened. Did I scare him? Is he scared of me? "Eren right?" He nodded. "Levi" Eren said something but it was muffled due to his hands being over his face. "What? Speak up and move your hands brat"

"I-i k-know... I r-remember" it took Levi a moment to figure out what the boy was saying. "Your n-name tag.. At the c-cafe." The cafe... His wrists. .. The scars. Levi snatched Eren hands from his face, the boy made a strangled sound of surprise. Levi yanked up Eren's sleeve in search if scars, in hope of seeing nothing that it had all been a trick of the light.

But no such miracle happened. Old scars and new ones, blood still on his wrists slightly drying. "Eren..." The boy shook in his grasp. "Why?" Tears threatened to spill onto the boys cheeks. Levi pulled Eren up as he stood. He pulled his sleeve back down and intertwined their fingers pulling the traumatized boy along with him to the elevator.

Why he had been obsessed with the boy sense seeing him in the cafe at work. Why he had saved him. He had the answer to the brats question.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this content could be a trigger, and I really encourage you not to read it and skip to the end note, which i will put the key points so you won't miss anything :D

(Eren)   
Levi pulled me down the street, fingers intertwined. "Levi?" He turned to me and I was forced to look down. I didn't want to meet his eyes. "W-where are we going?"   
"We are going to my house brat."   
I flinched and nodded my head following him once more. I noticed that we were heading to the cafe. Maybe he wanted to get something to drink? Maybe he forgot something there. Or maybe-   
My thoughts were cut off as he tugged me into a building, and not the cafe. I looked around and took off my shoes, sitting down on the couch. There was a hallway behind me that I assumed ended at a bedroom or bathroom. A TV was hung on the wall and next to the door I walked in was an open Arch way. That was most definitely the kitchen, I could see Levi grabbing cups out of a cabinet.   
I continued to look around till I noticed him walk back in, then I immediately looked down and became focused on my lap.   
"Here" he handed me a cup, mocha, just like what I had at the cafe.   
"T-thanks" I took it and brought it to my lips.   
"Tch, you stutter to much brat." I suddenly wasn't so thirsty anymore. Levi sighed and got up and I heard a door open and close again. Levi came back in the room with a box in his hands. He took my wrists, kneeling down in front of me, began to wrap up the cuts.   
"Give me your jacket." My eyes widened and I snapped my head up to look at him as he stood looking down on me. I shook my head no viciously, my ears and my tall it wrapped around my waist under the long baggy hoodie. "Why not you have disgusting blood on the cuffs, so take. It. Off."   
"N-no..." I shook my head looking down. He got mad and forced my chin up so I would look at him. This caused my hood to fall back, no... Oh god no. My eyes widened and I saw him staring at my ears.   
"Your a Neko?" Be whispered.   
Tears stung my eyes. He hates me now he hates me because I'm a Neko, why did he have to save me?! Now he hates me. This is worse... Much much worse he hates me. "I'm s-sorry" I looked down and stood up to leave. "I'm sorry. I'll go. I'm sorry" and with tears in my eyes I opened the door. Suddenly I was jerked back into the house. He was going to hit me. He hates me. Oh god why do I have to be hated so much? The door slammed and I was pushed back onto the couch. I cowered expecting a smack, a kick. He sat next to me and I whimpered in fear of what might come.  
"Stop whining, and stop crying. I'm not gonna hurt you. My own twin sister us a Neko I'm not gonna hurt you calm the fuck down brat."  
Why wasn't he gonna hurt me? Others had, I don't know what I did wrong but others had. Now he wasn't he wasn't gonna hurt me. Does that mean... Does that mean that for once I did something right?   
I finally did something right. I mean I had to he wasn't gonna hurt me like everyone else.   
Levi pulled my hoodie away, and I didn't flinch this time. He took it and tossed it perfectly into a basket in the hall right next to a door.   
He held his arms out to me. "Come here kid," I did as be told and moved him closer, I guess I wasn't fast enough because he pulled me to him and I couldn't help but stare at his lips. I just wanted so badly to kiss them- no he was the first person you didn't mess up on you will not mess up now. He surprised me when he continued to pull me until we had fallen against the arm of the couch, me with my head slightly on Levi's chest. "Stay with me brat"   
Yes sir. "O-okay..." And with him I stayed till I began to drift to sleep. In Levi's arms I felt safe something I hadn't felt in a long time. Something I hadn't felt sense my mother died. Mom if you could see me now, I think I've finally made a friend who knows my secret. Maybe I can stay here with him just a little longer. Just until I'm not afraid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi brings Eren to his apartment across the street from the Titan Cafe. Eren is very uncertain about being in another's home. There comes a problem when Levi requests to take the bloodied jacket from the Neko. When the hood falls back to relieve the ears atop Eren's head Levi is at first surprised. Eren mistakes this surprise for disgust, he attempts to run from Levi's apartment, more from the fears inside his brain then possibility that would actually happen.   
> Levi spots him and explains that he is not disgusted, his twin sister is a Neko as well. Where the scene ends with this.  
> "Stay with me brat"   
> Yes sir. "O-okay..." And with him I stayed till I began to drift to sleep. In Levi's arms I felt safe something I hadn't felt in a long time. Something I hadn't felt sense my mother died. Mom if you could see me now, I think I've finally made a friend who knows my secret. Maybe I can stay here with him just a little longer. Just until I'm not afraid... 
> 
> And Eren has the feeling of doing something right, and falls asleep happy.


	7. Chapter 7

(Levi)  
The brat fell asleep using Levi as a pillow awhile ago. He stayed away listening to his steady breath escape his soft lips. Wait. I can't fall for this kid. Can I? Levi stared at how the brat seemed calm for once and didn't look quite so on edge. He looked so delicate.   
With out thinking he softly kissed the top of his head, Eren's ears twitched and he curled closer to Levi. He mumbled something in his sleep. Levi listened closely, "i-im sorry.... Hate me... Don't hate me..." Levi was a socked to say the least. And Eren suddenly didn't seem so calm.   
"Shh, I don't hate you. Its ok shhh. you don't have to be sorry. Its ok" Levi whispered sweet nothings into Eren's ear. He slightly relax slightly. Still keeping a tight grip onto Levi's shirt.   
Levi sighed, what had happened to make him so... Broken? Being a Neko probably had a part in it, but that couldn't be the entire problem. And why would Eren be so driven to pitch himself over the edge of the building? Was he really that alone?   
This time it was Levi that tightened his hold. He wanted to kill anyone that hurt him. Levi was glaring at the ceiling, almost asleep, when he started shaking. It took him a moment to relieze that it was Eren. We was awake but had his eyes squeezed shut and he was crying silently.   
Levi quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Eren. The boy jumped and started to pull away before relaxing and holding on to the back of Levi's shirt, crying on his shoulder. "What's wrong?... Eren what's wrong?" Eren just shook his head in response not saying anything but crying more.   
And so Levi sat and held onto the crying damaged Neko boy, wondering if he could fix the brat.   
"l-levi?" Eren was sniffing trying to get his attention. Levi looked at the sniffling boy and raised and eyebrow at him.   
Eren's ears fell and he looked away. "I should g-go..." Levi tightened his hold on the Neko.   
"No" Levis eyes widened as he realized he had no reason for Eren to stay. "You...um your jacket. I have to wash it." Eren nodded his head and whipped his eyes, moving away from Levi. The Neko's warmth was missed instantly.   
Levi sighed and got up starting the jacket in the wash. When he came back Eren was starting at the cuts on his wrists. He then noticed that Eren was still hiding his tail from view. Even if Levi already knew he was a Neko and his ears where in plain sight.   
He walked over and sat down next to the boy who jumped noticeably. He took the box and, as he ment to do earlier, started to wrap up the boys cuts.   
"Eren?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why?" The boy seemed confused at first. "Why did you hurt yourself? Why do you want to kill yourself?! Which I'm not going to allow by the way."   
"I'm sorry" he wasn't looking at Levi anymore but he was staring at his wrists.   
"Don't tell me your sorry!" Eren flinched and Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. "Just don't you EVER do it again." He nodded and Levi pushed him back laying on Eren's chest. Still with his face in Eren neck not letting him leave.   
"O-ok"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

Eren)  
Eren was panicking. Levi was laying on him and he wanted so bad to kiss him. But he wasn't going to ruin it. Someone finally knew his secret and they didn't hate him. Eren was distracted thinking about how he couldn't mess this up this time when he suddenly became aware of Levi's hands. They were no longer wrapped around his neck. Well one was but the other was slowly gliding down his back.   
Levi's hands moved down his back till his hand met Eren's tail. Eren ground his teeth and whimpered. "Why are you hiding your tail?" Levi was twirling Eren's tail around his finger. Unknowingly causing the Neko waves of pleasure.  
Eren gasped, "i-i don't k-know" Eren was fighting off a moan. Levi seemed to realize something was off. He pushed himself up and looked at Eren.   
"What's wrong?" Eren was squirming beneath him.   
"N-nothing... It j-just... My tail t-that..." Levi immediately let go of the boy's tail.   
"Did I hurt you?!"   
Eren shook his head. "It j-just felt r-really good.." Eren wouldn't meet Levi's gaze. So he was unable to see the slow smile on Levi's face.   
"You mean this," Levi resumed twirling Eren's tail. "Is a turn on?" Eren gasped and closed his eyes, nodding. Levi saw a slight buldge in Eren's pants.   
(A/N: switching to Eren's point of view)   
I couldn't look at Levi. But god it felt so good, and Levi wasn't going to stop, in fact. I felt Levi stradel my waist, moving his hips and grinding against me. I gasped and moaned slightly. Levi began leaving kisses on my neck. "W-what a-are-" he cut me off.   
"Do you want me to stop? Do you really want me to stop Eren?" God no, please don't stop. In fact I never want this to end. I stayed quiet. "That's what I thought." Levi went back to kissing my jaw line. With him still grinding on me and playing with my tail I couldn't hold back moans anymore. And Levi looked at me and swiftly took off my shirt. Leaving hot opened mouthed kisses on my chest. I groaned and tangled my hands in Levi's hair. He swiftly came up and captured my lips. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I denied, not going to let him have comlete control over me. I felt him smirk and his hand slipped into my pants, he ran a finger tip along my lenth and I gasped, eyes wide and squirming. Levi took advantage of that and took posesion of my mouth, exploring it with his tongue. Levi stopped playing with my tail, only to take my pants off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still SMutttttt

(Eren)   
I couldn't think straight. Levi had pull off my pants and left me in my boxers. I shakenly pulled off his shirt, and ran my hands on his chest. I felt him shiver under my touch.   
I was blushing furiously and I felt like I was on fire.   
"Le-" he cut me off with a kiss. Taking swift posesion of my mouth. He was slightly grinding against me and teasingly running his fingers across the hem of my pants. I groaned and I dung my fingers into his back. He swiftly changed gears and I felt his breath over my boxers.

I shivered. And he tugged my boxers down and left me completely exposed to him. And he took advantage of that... Not that I minded or anything. He took me in his mouth and I groaned loudly blushing even more. Trying to douse the slight fire in my core. I was gripping the couch and arched my back.

He grabbed my hips to keep me in place, swirling his tongue around the tip. Leaving me a moaning mess. I was writhing under him and he was enjoying it. He deepthrouted me without warning and I arched my back mouth open in a silent groan, my eyes squeezed shut.

The pressure was building as he kept at it. I felt him once again playing with my tail and I yelped/moaned. Then bit the side of my hand to hide the embarrassing sounds escaping my lips. His mouth left my erection and I whimpered at the loss till I felt his hand pumping rapidly. I was writhing and moaning and he was searching for the sweet spot on my neck.

He found it causing me to squirm till he held me down and sucked on the spot, swirling his tongue around and pumping me quickly. I suddenly realized that he had let go of my tail and I slightly smirked. Rubbing his tent over his pants, earning me a low growl.

He started pumping more rapidly and I groaned slipping my tail into his pants, as last time it got him to do more... And that's what I wanted more of him. I was lost in him and I loved every second of it. I was teasingly rubbing my tail on his length in his pants.   
He groaned and surprised me when he wrapped my legs around his waist and hoisted me up, grabing and squeezing my ass and sucking on my neck he brought us too his room. I fell back on the bed and immediately I pulled him over me.

I smashed our lips together sucked and nibbled his bottom lip. He surprised me when he pulled away and grabbed something from his nightstand. "Eren... Is this...?" I suddenly realized what was happening when I was what he had picked up. In response I pulled his lips once more to mine, and tugged off his pants and boxers in one.   
He growled and squired some lube in his hand before spreading my legs. And pressing a finger in my hole. I groaned loudly from pain and pleasure. He winced and kissed my neck whispering in my ear, as he slid in two more fingers at once. Scissoring, and stretching me. "Levi... God damn it just take me already!" I groaned and he removed his fingers.   
He smirked, "as you wish," he nipped my ear and then I felt him slip slowly inside. I wasn't having any of that. I jerked my hips forward and slammed him inside me. Making us both cry out from the sensation.   
He was hammering into me, my hands where clawing his back. And my tail was brushing over his godly ass, before I finally pushed inside. He was jerking me and hammering into me hard. And I was curling my tail around inside him earning me gasps and groans.   
We were both painting "Levi... im gonna-"  
"Me too" he went faster as we both were tipping over the edge. He rammed into me one more time before we did tipp over that edge. I cried out for him and he groaned. I slightly relaxed, completely drained. Me filled up with his seed and my own on our chests.   
He collapsed beside me and we slowly pulled out of one another with gasps. He pulled me close to him, "Levi." I said his name completely content.   
"Hmm?" I looked up realizing I didn't even have to answer because he was already asleep.   
"Thank you... For catching me... I love you." And I snuggled into his chest, drifting to sleep myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what... smuttttt

(Levi)   
I woke up warm. And something soft was wrapped around my waist. While something else was tickling my nose. I peeked an eye open to see what time it was. I pushed myself up and something purred. I looked down and saw Eren.

Be was half covered but his ass still peaked out from under the covers. His tail was what was wrapped around my waist.

Eren was shivering slightly and he hugged his stomach. I smirked at him and layed back down hugging him to my chest and pulling the covers over the both of us.

He sighed and pretty much became a leach on my side. "Tch... Brat," despite my words I smiled and rested my chin on his head. If he had been stretched out the position might have been slightly awkward. But instead he had curled up into a little ball.

Im not really sure how long I laid there waiting for him to wake up. But when he did it was quite possibly the cutest and scariest thing I had ever seen.

First his ears would twitch, which was the cute part. But then he opened his eyes, for a moment I could see the confusion on his face. Then it turned to shock, then he was outright terrified. He sat up and moved away from me till he almost fell of the bed. I felt a pang in my chest. Did I do this?

"My ears... Oh god I'm naked..." He kept looked up at me then he seemed to remember what happened last night. He continued with more incoherent mumblings.   
I gently reached out a hand and brushed the side of his face. Caressing his cheek. "Eren..." He leaned into my touch, and I sighed in relief. Maybe it wasn't me after all. "You brat get over here," he jumped at my voice but obeyed. And moved over to me with his eyes cast to the side.

"I-i'm sorry..." He was looking down as he sat directly in front of me.

"Idiot don't apologize...." He was so close to me and the only connection I had to him was my hand that now rested on his neck. I groaned in annoyance and pulled him onto my lap. "Don't apologize. Just kiss me."

In all honesty I didn't give him a chance to even hear it before I had smashed our lips together.

God I loved how he tasted. Our lips moved together and I pulled his bottom lip inside my own mouth, asking-no begging - for more. He opened his mouth slightly and I swept my tongue inside. He moaned tangling his hands in my hair. I pussed him down onto the bed and hovers above him.

I had an idea, a very mean and embarrassing idea. Well, embarrassing for him anyway.

I kissed down the side of his neck and kissed the base of his neck softly before sucking harshly on the skin. He gasped and arched his back into me and I could feel his erect lenth pressing nakedly against my own.

He whimpered and rocked his hips. Earning a moan from the both of us. I moved down his body till my breath hit his length and he was whimpering and clenching the sheets. Making me freeze, until he rocked his sexy little ass back and forth, he wanted it just as much as I did.

But sadly I'm a cruel bastard, I smiled and moved back. I pinned his hands above his head when he tried to pulled me back. "Levi. Please..."

I smiled and shook my head. "Here is was gonna happen Eren, you take care of your little problem there, then we will begin round two... And I promise you'll love that." He whimpered in anticipation and turned his head away, blushing hard about the task I gave him.

I let his hands go and he looked down, and away from me. I moved so that I was laying on the bed to the side of him and smiled. "Go on Eren." I whispered in his ear, nipping for good measure. He had one hand coasting down his body till he reached his erection and he tentively grabbed it. Groaning as his eyes fluttered shut.

"L-levi.." He jerking hard and I reached out to twirl his tail. God he looked so good, I groaned, I couldn't play my own game.

~AN: SORRY BUT YOUR GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS. end of chapter. Have fun reading this my lovelys. I'll try to update so sooner from now.~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, im really sorry but ill try to do a synopsis at the end another time i dont have one right now.

(Eren)   
After what happened earlier... And also last night... I blushed at the thought.

I was sitting on the couch in a pair if Levi's boxers, and a hoodie. I could just barely see him in the kitchen making something, he is probably making himself some food you idiot...

I sighed, and fell over on the couch so I was laying on my side and curled into a ball. Slightly relaxing from the slight sense of security. I closed my eyes, planning to take a nap while Levi ate.

So I was extremely surprised when he tapped me on the shoulder. "Eren," I shivered from his touch. I looked up at him, curious as to if he had eaten already. "Are you gonna eat with me? Or sleep?"

I was surprised by this. "I-i get to eat with y-you?" I saw something flash in his eyes, anger. My gut twisted and I looked away, knowing that I had messed up again. Why would he let me eat with him? I'm such an idiot. "I-i'm sorry... I-i won't ask again. I-i didn't mean it, i-im sor-"   
"Eren." He growled my name cutting me off, and making me flinch. He climbed over me and wrapped his arms around me, he buried his face in my neck. Making me freeze, maybe... Maybe.. I could eat with him... "don't ever say that again." My heart squeezed and I nodded. Making a mental note to never ever, ask again to eat with him... Never. My ears were down, and my tail was squeezing my stomach, trying to quell my twisting stomach.

I couldn't help it when a tear ran down my cheek. My stomach was squeezing painfully and I turned my head away from his.   
"Eren?" He pulled back and look at me, hovering above me. "Eren why are you crying?"  
I shook my head and raised my arms above me in protection. "I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry!" I was blubbering and crying like a fool.   
"Eren, no, stop it! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He pulled my arms down and pinned them to my sides. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I-i....i-im s-sorry... I-i didn't m-mean to a-ask... I... I-it w-wont happen a-again... I promise."   
His eyes softened, "Eren. I didn't mean that... Of course you can eat with me."

"I..I.." I opened my mouth, only to close it again."I-i don't understand.." He kissed my cheek. Why was he being so nice. I don't know what to do.

"Eren I don't want you to talk like that, I don't want you apologizing for stuff you didn't do brat." He kissed my other cheek. "But I also don't want you to ask questions like that, of course you can eat with me. Why do you think I asked you?"

I didn't know what to do anymore. I get to eat with him? But then why was he mad at me? Why was he being so nice? Was he trying to trick me?

"C-can I a-ask y-you a question?" He went back to holding me close, which made him lay on me.

"Eren, you don't have to ask before asking a question."

"Sorry... Levi? I-if I can e-eat with y-you why were you m-mad at m-me?" I felt him stiffen, his grip on me tightening. No I messed up again! "I d-didnt mean it. I-im so-"   
"Eren I'm not mad," he cut me off, "Nor was I mad at you earlier." He sighed and sat up. "Come on let's go eat." He climbed off of me and pulled me up with him.

He sat me at a small table set with two plates. They both had exactly the same thing on them. Two eggs and a piece of toast. He sat across from me, and picked up the fork. And cut up the egg. I stared at the food. That was a lot of food just for me. And I get to eat with him?

He is tricking me. He has to be, for no reason would he do this for me. I looked down and tried to avoid looking at the food. The smell assaulted my nose and my stomach growled. I think the last thing I had was the drink from Levi's café.

"Eren, eat." I shook my head, no. "Come on Eren you have to eat. Its for you." I shook my head again. Still not looking up, at him or at the food. "Eren I won't eat till you do." My head snapped up at him.

"You need to eat... I don't, I don't get to eat this much food ever, I don't get to eat with people either." I felt my stomach growl once more, and I looked down at my hands sitting in my lap.

"You're obviously hungry, and with me you eat this much food. With me you get to eat with people. And with me you don't ignore how hungry you are." He paused. "Ok?"

I nodded, and slowly picked up my fork. Talking a small bite, hoping it would quell my hunger. Pretty soon I was shoveling the food into my mouth.

I finished the food quickly and looked up to see Levi slowly eating, while watching me. He smirked and I blushed. I looked down and waited for him to finish eating. He stood and grabbed my plate. Bringing them to the sink to wash them. Which he did then he walked over to me. Standing with his arms crossed and was staring at me.

"Get up." I did so and looked down at him, confused. "We are going to your house," my tail twitched and I drew my eyebrows together.

"Why?" My eyes widened when I realized I asked a question. I ducked my head, "sorry."

"Eren you don't have to say sorry. And you can always ask me a question." He pecked me on the lips and walked out of the room before I could flinch. "I want to see where you live that's why." I heard angry mutterings from the living room. That sounded like "to beat the crap out of whoever broke you."

††††  
Thanks for all the reads! I'm so happy about this so thanks a bunch! So there is your chapter as thanks for all the reads. And all so bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LARGE TRIGGER WARNING

(Eren)

Levi had me get dressed In a pair of his sweat pants that were actually a little big on me. On the account of my small waist. When I finished getting dressed I turned around to see that he was watching me. I had my tail hidden in the pants. And his hoodie was pulled up to cover my ears.

We started walking out of the house."Why do you hide them?"   
"Huh?" I looked at him confused.   
"Your ears... Your tail. Why do you hide them?" My eyes widened and I looked down.   
"Father doesn't like them, he says nobody would." I bit my lip and followed Levi out of the house.   
"What's your Dad like?"   
"Well he's not around much. Right now I think he's gone too."  
"Is he nice to you?" I didn't want to tell Levi the answer to that. I knew what he did wasn't nice. I knew that but Levi didn't need to know. So I nodded. Leading him to my house. I wonder what he would think of it?

I suddenly got cold feet and didn't want to show him the run down house. What if he left? I don't want him to leave? I was startled out of my thoughts when Levi put a hand on my shoulder and leaned up kissing my cheek. Why was he so nice to me  
"What was that for?" I asked reaching up to touch my cheek. He shrugged.   
I took a deep breath and walked inside. "Eren, what is all of this?" I looked up from the floor to find what he was referring to, it was my dads medical stuff...  
His equipment was sitting up around the room in place of a TV and couch we had a lab for my dad.

"Just my dad's stuff." He looked around and I began to get really nervous. I ended up biting my lip and staring at the floor.

Staring down only made me see the faint outline of a blood splatter... At this point I don't know if it was actually there or it was just my imagination, bringing up the past.

And suddenly I saw the day over again.

I was walking on the sidewalk with Dad. But there was a car parked outside, and that made dad run up to the door. He opened it only to be hit over the head, and knocked out.

I ran up to him "Dad!" He was breathing but I could see a shimmering streak of bright red blood tracing a path down his face. "Dad..." I turned to the house. Then wished I didn't.

Mother was laying I the entry way, hands tied behind her. "Mama?" I whispered. Then I saw her head. Her ears, her ears like mine here gone! They took mama's ears!

There was a tall man standing above her, his back to me and a knife shining in his hand. He was gonna kill my mama! I ran forward and pushed him over.   
"What the- you brat!!" He saw me and went after me, the knife flashed in the sun light. He went to take a step forward. But was stopped. We both looked down. My mother had a hand on his foot, trying to stop him. "Mama loves you Eren, run now ok?" She smiled at him as the man turned swiftly back around, kicking her in the gut.   
He then leaned over and grabbed her hair, pulling her off the ground and pressing the knife to her neck.  
It was then that i could see her tail and ears, laying on the floor. No longer connected to her. "What are you doing alive?" He pressed the knife in. A thin stream of my mother's blood was on her pale skin, a shock to his system.

And then i listened. I ran and my face was covered in tears. I ran crying and hiccuping. "I love you too mama! I'm sorry mama! I love you too!" I repeated it over and over as I ran. To the police station just down town.

It ended just as quickly as it started. Flashing in front of my eyes. Drawing tears to my eyes that had paved their way down my cheeks.

I then noticed Levi was hugging me tightly. Whispering sweet nothings In my ear. I wrapped my arms around him and sank to my knees.

I buried my head in his shoulder and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi

My chest squeezed at the sight in front of me. Eren was sobbing. He kept muttering something.

I don't even know when he started crying. I heard a thump and turned to find Eren. Kneeling on the floor arms laying limp and tears trailing down his face.

Of course I ran over and tried to calm him down but the stupid brat was in a trance. He was just staring into space limp, crying. "Eren... Hey... Its alright"

It toon a while before it was over. But when it was all at once he moved. Hugging me and drenching my shirt in his tears. Gross.

That was slightly rude of me. The brat did just have some sort of mental break down. Though the why part of this whole thing is still a mystery to me. As it would be to anyone. Well except for the brat himself. I'd imagine he knows what is wrong. To some extent.   
I suppose it's natural for people to cry. And there is always a reason. And someone somewhere has to know the reason, even if its not the person who was crying in the first place. But someone knows and right nkw it certenlu wasnt me.

As it were we ended up sitting in the kitchen as there was no couch. We sat at a island on a coupls of wodden stools. He was still crying but pushed away from the polished stone counter to make some tea.   
"Eren we don't need any tea" he paused fautering in his movements. And the sudden stop made him drop a cup. At this he jumped into the air again. I stood up and sat him back on the stool.

Then I grabbed a towel and picked up the broken tea cup, before sweeping up the mess properly. All things considered I did sweep the whole kitchen not just the spot of shattered tea cup.   
When i was done i smiled at him and tried to make him smile.   
He just shook his head. He hasn't said a word. I'll be the first to admit I love when the brat is quite. But. But for the right reason.

His eyes were what threw me off the most. It was as if he was dead. Just like at the building. Just like I had done nothing. Like I had let him fall. And it was breaking me.   
His hand was shaking as he gave me the cup.

I took it of course but I put it down on the counter. "Eren." He jumped. Good thing he wasnt holding any tea. I reached out to touch him and he flinched. "Eren please say something."

He finally looked at me. And I thought it was bad to see his eyes when he wasn't looking at you... But this this is worse. His eyes, they had this look that made you want to die. Whatever he is thinking about it's killing him.

"I...I'll be... Be right back" he walked around a corner and out of sight. Eren what happened to you? What made you want to Jump? Is that what you're thinking about right now? Did I make you cry? Was it coming home that made you cry?

I wanted to ask him the millions of questions inside my head. But I was afraid I might break him. He seemed so fragile. Like the tea cup. I mused.   
Yes like the tea cup. Eren was like a tea cup. Delicate, fragile and never to drop. Or he'll end up just like the one in the trash. Dropped, tossed aside, and used. Had Eren been used? Is that what is eating him from the inside out? I suppose that if I was comparing him to a tea cup he would have to be. A tea cup is used, and Eren is a tea cup. A cup overflowing with grief and guilt. What a strange blend of tea that would be. Would it be bitter? Or salty as if it were his tears? Maybe both. A bitter salty blend of tea. That tea would flow over the rim of the beautifully designed cup... No not beautiful.. More like bewitching. Yes Eren is a tea cup, with a bewitching design. And he has certainly bewitched me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT this point just assume it all triggers after deciding to put the chapters up here i now see that everything is a trigger. or could be

Once I was out of Levi's sight I ran. I ran up the stairs and down the hall, into my room.   
I gently closed my door and clinked the lock, just before i snapped.  
Why? Why?! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!

I felt my body collapse. I felt my heart break and my world sink in.

why?  
I was too weak. What was wrong with me?

Guilt swelled up and washed over me. As I realized I hadn't seen mama. I had been so selfish. ALL WEEK?! I had been so selfish to not see her all week. So so so so so selfish. I had been caught up in my life.  
How could I?   
I forgot all about her?   
What she did for me?   
What kind of horrible son am i? I sank down the wall. I lay crumbled up in a heap, my legs weak and my head hung. What made it worse was the fact that I wasn't crying. I was just hurting.

How could I not shed a tear for her?   
Gut twisting and heart cracking. My arms were dead weight.

Mom... Mommy I'm so sorry.

Levi... What would he think? Oh god. What would Levi think? If he knew how horrible I was... I messed up. I always do.   
I don't deserve him. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve what Mom did for me. And I can't even remember to visit her?! To say thank you?!   
My heart clenched and I choked back a sob. No. Not a sob, still no tears. A strangled cry for help.   
Don't let Levi hear you. You don't deserve him. Don't let him hear you. He deserves so much more than you.   
My heart, my gut, my body. Everything hurt.   
I choked on tears that streamed down my face. Tears? I'm crying. I'm crying. The realization made the tears flow faster. And I could no longer see from the blurred vision of my tears. I don't deserve him. Why is he even here? Why is he so nice to me? There is no way he actually liked me, cared for me.

My mind flashed to yesterday. At his house. What about then? He was using you. It meant nothing to him. What about the things he said? He is using you.

How could he ever mean it? How could he ever care for me?

He can't  
He won't  
And he Never will.

The sinking realization stung. It bashed into me and swept my breath away. He never will. My chest tore open and my eyes burned. What is wrong with me?

Everything

I can't do anything right, so then no one will ever love me. If Momma were here... She too would no longer love me. After what happened. If she were here she would hate me. After all they probably only found out she was a Neko because I was walking about. She would hate me. How could she not? She would be normal. And she wouldnt have to pretend anymore. She could be like everyone else and hate me too.   
Just like everyone else.   
Just like Dad.   
Just like Levi.

Levi. Was he still here? He probably left me. After all he can't love me. Nobody can.

Nobody can love me.

I don't know how long I sat there crying. In reality it probably wasn't that long. The only reason it wasn't that long is because. A sudden insistent banging made itself known.

It took me to reliaze a voice also accompanied the noise. A strangled cry escaped my mouth.   
"Eren!" Levi? He hadn't left? What more does he want from me? He can't love me. "Eren! I know you're in there. Just, please Eren let me in."  
I hiccuped and shook my head. Why would he want to come in. I don't understand.   
"Eren you have to let me in." I sobbed harder. Oh god. Even if he doesn't hate me already then as soon as I tell him I messed up he will hate me then. Oh god. Why. Oh god.   
No no no. I don't want him to go too. He's all I have left. Everything I have. That's it. Just him.

If he will hate me eventually though, won't he? I always mess up. So there would be plenty of opportunities to start hating me. He can't come in. I won't let him.

Because. I can't loose him too.


	15. Chapter 15

(Levi)   
I was banging on the door. Trying, trying, so hard to get him to let me in.   
"Eren please!"  
I could hear the sobbs on the other side of the door. I didn't even know what was wrong. How could i know how to help. He won't let me in.

The door opened for a moment but only so he could shove a pillow at me. "Go away!"

"Eren!" I sat where I had fallen, with a pillow on my lap. He slammed the door and I stood and hit my hand against it. "Eren please!" I heard the lock click on the other side of the door.

"What do you want from me?" His voice was quite. Broken. Even so I could still hear his hiccuping sobs threw the door. "I-I'm sorry. I don't have anything." What was he going on about?   
"Eren?"   
"Please. I know I don't mean anything to you." My heart shattered. This is what its about? He doesn't believe I care for him? "But please just... Go." His voice cracked. He wanted me to leave? No. Not without him knowing that it's not like he thinks.

"Eren, come on let me in. We need to talk. Please." Nothing. "Eren please. I don't want anything. Well I guess that's a lie. I want you to know you're wrong. I want you to know I care. And I'm here." My own voice cracked. "And I'll be damned if I go anywhere. Because I don't plan on leaving. Ever." I paused. His sobs where quieter now. He was listening. Good.   
"Eren. I won't pretend to know what happened. And I won't pretend that I understand. Frankly I would love to know at least a little bit about what's upsetting you. But I won't make you tell me. I won't make you do anything. Because you and me. We are equal. Nothing sets us apart. And that's how it is. Because I care. And because I won't leave." I heard sniffles. And I felt my own tears burning.

"Eren, please think about it. Please. I won't leave. And I won't stop caring for you. All of you. Ears, scars, tears, tail and all... So when you believe me I'll be right here. Out side this door. And I won't stop following you. Until you understand. That you aren't alone. And I could never not love you." I shuddered. Trying to stop the flow of tears on my face. But I sank down on the opposite wall. Back pressed to it and the pillow in my lap.

I will stay out side the door. And I won't leave. I won't have him thinking I don't feel anything for him. Or worse that I could possibly hate him. I angrily wiped away more tears. I pulled my knees up and set the pillow on top of them. I guess I should be glad he pushed me with a pillow. I set my head down on the pillow and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And fell asleep.

Eren was across from me. Chained, And whimpering. I wasn't in a body. Just really floating about. Like a ghost. Or like it's a movie and I'm the camera. And the scene in front of me was gruesome. Not only did I see Eren. I saw Mikasa, my sister. Chained up too.   
A sudden bang sounded through the room. I felt the tension in the room grow. I tried to turn to the sound but my dream body had other plans.  
I was moving closer to Eren. His form was bloody. And as I got closer I saw it. Someone had made several slices down his ears. And around his face. Blood was dripping down. It trailed down his neck and soaked his shirt. Some of it dripping off his chin and onto the floor. Creating a puddle.

Eren! I tried to speak to reach out to him but I couldn't. My body wouldn't work. And I began to panic. Oh god. Eren. I have to get him out.

A snap filled the air and a hooded form trailling a whip walked past me. Another was in front of Mikasa, who was in the same bloody state a Eren. They stopped and snapped the whips again. Eren was cowering and Mikasa was glaring at the man/ person in front of her. All at once the whips began to move on their own. Then they came down to strike both Mikasa and Eren.

I sat straight up panting. I noticed a blanket fell off of me. And a pillow laying on the floor. Huh? Floor? Oh yeah. Eren is still locked inside. Then... Where did the blanket come from?

I streched and yawned. Leaning across the hall to knock on his door. I heard mumbling. "Eren? Am I allowed in now?" There was brief silence before he answered. He must have gave me the blanket at night. I reached to the knob, i wonder if he remembered to loc-  
"I didn't lock it.. after i brought the pillow out... i didn't lock it"


	16. Chapter 16

(Eren)  
Covers pulled up and curled in a ball, I layed in my bed. But I could still hear Levi sleeping outside.

Not that he snores or anything. I just... Have ya know cat ears. So when he took in a deep breath and started moving I knew he was awake.

Did he change his mind? I didn't want to make a move. I didn't want him to come in. But at the same time. I couldn't handle if he left.

A yawn came from the door. Then a knock. I sucked in a breath, afraid. I want him to be nice. Like the things he said last night. I want him to stay. But why would he? Why do I deserve that? I don't.   
"Eren, am I allowed in now?"  
Is he? Should I let him in? Why does he even want to come in? I want him to come in. I want him to hug me. And I want him to never let go. But that's not how it is. He will leave. He will see that I don't deserve anything.

Part of me hoped he didn't. Part of me wished he didn't. Part of me also knew I had left that damn door unlocked and he could make the choice.

But I knew he wouldn't stay. Buy I hoped he would. Maybe that's why I said it.

"I didn't lock it." I hadn't locked it after covering him with a spare blanket.

I held my breath as I waited. I didn't want him to come in but I did. But I didn't, but i- he opened the door.   
Oh god he is here what do I say? Does he know?

He stepped into the room. And I felt the bed sink in a little as he sat down. "Eren?" I flinched. This is it this is goodbye. He was gonna leave me. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

My eyes widened he didn't know? Of course he didn't I didn't tell him. "I-im... I'm a horrible son" tears. Again, I was crying.

"You're not a horrible anything," I felt him shift in the bed. "Brat, come on. Sit up so I can see you."

I did as I was told and sat up. Though I looked down afraid of him seeing my face. I don't know why I was so scared. Because he could leave you. Because he will leave you.

A hiccuping sob excaped my lips. And I felt arms circle around me. I tried to pull away. To which he tightened his hold on me. "Eren you're not a horrible son. Ok?" I shook my head he just didn't understand. He didn't see how she had... Had died.

Levi sighed, "Eren look at me. I mean it alright?" I buried my head in his shirt and then cried. I cried because I didn't understand. I cried because I felt loved. I cried because he was still here, holding me, hugging me. He was even trying to reassure me. And I don't know why. I don't deserve it. I cried because I could understand how he thought I did.

I just didn't understand.

There was a long silence that was filled occasionally with sniffles and shuffling of sheets. It seemed like hours before he spoke up. "Eren, you don't have to but... Would you please tell me what's wrong?" I stiffened immediately. Well I guess it was nice while it lasted. As soon as I told him he would leave I know it. He would forget me. I don't think it would be all too hard to do either.

I took a deal breath and told him. I told him and I knew it was goodbye. I told him about my Mom. I told him how I saw her and I didn't help. How it was my fault. How that's what I saw earlier. I told him it was my fault more times then I could count. And I also told him how everyone knew it. My mom knew it, if she where still here she would hate me. Hate me like Dad does. He won't even come home.

When I was done I paused and wipped away tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I stood and went and opened the door looking down. "I'll show you out." My ears had been pressed against my head and my tail was still.

I clenched my fist and he stood and walked over to me. This whole time he had yet to say a word. He had been quite. He was standing in front of me and I saw his socked feet and his black pants. But I wouldn't look up. I wouldn't look into his eyes. And he wouldn't say another word to me ever again


	17. Chapter 17

(Levi)   
I wanted to slap him.   
Really hard.

Then I wanted to hug him and hold him how stupid he was being.

If I slapped the brat then maybe he would get it through his thick skull that I don't care how many other people hate him.

He was standing at the door holding it open. The hall that leads to the living room felt surprisingly alien. Why would I ever leave?

Eren just stood there looking down even when I walked up to him. He was stone still, head down. Not even reacting to me.

I wanted him to stop that and hug me. Even fall down crying. I'd even prefer that to being ignored.

When I finally picked up my hand to slap him, or pull him to me in not sure, he jumped. Flinching and almost cowering away from me.

Pain lashed threw me. Why was he so scared of me? It physically hurt for him to be like this.

"Eren I look at me" he flinched and started shaking when I spoke. What was he expecting from me? To beat him to death? "Eren" he shook his head no. Still refusing to listen.

My hand shot out and I grabbed his chin. Forcing him to look at me. "I won't hurt you"

His eyes widened, why was he so damned surprised? I groaned in annoyance and closed the door. Probably slamming it unintentionally because he flinched again.

I pulled him to me. "Eren calm down please." He was trembling in my arms.

I suddenly realized how small he was, how easily he could break. How easily he could get hurt. How quickly he could fall. How fragile he was. And most importantly, how I would do anything to keep any of that from happening.

"W-why.... I-i don't understand..." My shirt was slowly getting wet. He was crying again. And I'm pretty sure it was partly my fault.

"That's alright." A strangled sob excaped him. I guided him back to the bed and we layed down. I pulled the covers over us and he snuggled close to me.

"Why?"  
"Eren do you remember what I said last night?" He looked up to me slightly confused. And nodded yes to me. "I ment every word I said. And you just have to deal with that. I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes glistened over and he bit his lip. Tears slowly spilled from his eyes. Slowly, then more quickly. And a cry came from him as he full on sobbed. The brat was so worked up over me. The thought was slightly comforting. So was the fact that he was not flinching from me.

He was crying holding on to me. I hugged him back.

I didn't really know what to do in a situation like this. But I figured some sort of comfort would help. So I simply hugged him to me. 

It took quite awhile for him to cry himself out. By this time i was midly uncomforable, and i had to imagine it was around noon. And neither of us had fixed anything to eat. He was reduced to a runny nose and bright red, puffy eyes. I kissed his head. "Eren?" He looked up at me. Strange. I'm generally not looked up to. Eren is actually a bit taller than me if he would stop slouching. "Food?"

He was surprised for a moment and I saw something flash in his eyes. His ears dropped slightly and he nodded. "I'll go make you some." He went to get up and I tugged him back in bed.

"I was merely asking if you where hungry. I don't want you to cook for me. In fact I was thinking about going out for food."

Eren was even more surprised now. And stuttered quite a bit more. "I-i... Y-your taking m-me out to e-eat?" I nodded. "Me?"

"Who else am I going to take, brat? The damn lamp?" I rolled my eyes. "So are you hungry?"

I saw a partial nod before he suddenly found the cover to be very interesting and shook his head. "N-no"

I knew he was hungry. Be had to be. "Bullcrap." He jumped still looking down. "I know you are. And even if you weren't you're so damn skinny you're going to eat anyway." I paused for emphasis, "I don't give a crap what rules you had before. They are gone with me. Got it? You eat with me. You eat. You can look at me, you don't have to shy away from me all the time. And you freaking tell me if your hurt or hungry or any damn thing." I looked down at him. "Okay?"

He nodded, "a-alright"

"Good, get up. And dressed in your own clothes. I'll be downstairs." I went to leave and turned back. "Oh and pack a bag with some of your stuff."

He was confused. I was doing that a lot... Confusing him. But all I'm doing is being even remotely kind to him. I sighed. "W-ww...." He stopped and I waved my hands for him to continue.

"You can ask questions too, Eren."

He nodded. Glancing between me and the floor he said "w-why?"

"You'll be staying with me for a while. Make sure you have what you want and need."


	18. Chapter 18

I couldn't understand why Levi would take me out to eat. Or why I was gonna stay with him, but that's alright. I mean Levi said it's alright, so I guess it is.

Levi was surprised when I came down with my bag. It was just a small duffle bag I didn't have alot to pack. "Did... Did I pac-... Pack to much?" I glanced from him to the small bag in my hand. "I'm sorry I'll g-" I was turning to go put back some clothes. I mean I only had a little bit of stuff. But Im sure I could find something to put back.

Levi grabbed my shoulder and spun me around hugging me and easing the bag out of my hand. "No. It's fine Eren." He kissed the top of my head, pushing up my hood to do so.

I quickly pulling it back over my ears as he tugged me outside. We walked out the door quietly. "After breakfas-" he stopped to check his phone, "brunch. We will stop by my house then spend the day out doing something OK?"

Why was he taking me to so many places? Food, then going out? In the same day? Why? "Eren?" My head shot up. "Is that OK?" I quickly nodded. I didn't want to upset him.

"L-levi?"   
"Hmm?"  
"I-i don't u-understand.."   
He took my hand "and I told you that's ok."   
"Why?" My eyes widened and I squeezed his hand. "Sorry"   
He sighed. "Eren. I'm doing this because I want to. And it's alright if you don't understand."

I had another million questions but I felt like I was pushing it already and I kept my mouth shut.   
I drew my hand from his and twisted my fingers nervously. I saw him glance at me out of the courner of his eye, I froze and dropped my hands. I must have annoyed him. I knew it was too good to last. We kept walking.

We walked into a little hole in the wall coffee shop I looked up as we entered. Anteiku. Hmm sounds alright.

Levi brought us inside and then ordered for the both of us. They gave us coffee while we waited. Levi drank his then motioned for me to do the same. "Best coffee around try it." I sipped and, to my delight, discovered he was right.

I downed my cup greedly and a smirking Levi got me another.

As the waiter came over I then noticed something odd. He had short brown hair and an eye patch. Just a medical one, not a permint leather, pirate looking one. He had a good up like me as well but his name tag read "Kaneki" I quickly looked down afraid to upset him with my stares.

"Another cup of coffee please, Kaneki."

"Yeah sure thing, where's Mikasa?"

"Uh, I moved out. So I'm sure she'll show up soon."

"Oh okay, well I'll make another pot of coffee save me a seat my break is in 10 minutes."

Levi nodded and the waiter left. The first thing out of my mouth was. "Mikasa?" I didn't know who she was. Levi had never mentioned her before.

Levi was slightly confused before saying, "she's my twin sister. She's staying with some friends to finish college then she's... going somewhere i guess."

"Oh" I glanced to the counter and saw our waiter talking to an older guy who went into the back of the shop. The older guy had on a hat.

"That's the owner, actually never talked to him in person before." Levi spoke and I realized he had caught me staring at them.

"I'm sorry."   
"It's alright. Granted I don't know what your sorry for,"   
"I didn't mean to stare."   
"You've never been here it's okay." I nodded and kept my mouth shut till Kaneki came back with my coffee and our food.

He dragged over a chair and then sat with his elbows on the table while Levi ate. My plate sat untouched. "Eren come on please?" I glanced up at him and slowly picked up my fork to poke at my food.

"Eren, huh?" I was so startled I dropped my fork and squeezed my eyes. "Sorry, I'm Kaneki."

I nodded and looked down. "So... Ummm." Levi leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Meanwhile I poked at my food some more.

A small gasp was heard from Kaneki and he uttered a small "oh."


	19. Chapter 19

Levi

Mikasa and I used to come to Antekiu all the time because it's one of the only places where the entire staff and all the people either are Nekos or for some reason are 100% ok with the neko population.

They even have a place for a few Nekos to live while they work here. Best place around for Nekos. I thought about Eren staying here but then decided against it. As I would rather have him stay at my place.

When Kaneki came back he gave Eren his coffee, and our food, and sat with us. Kaneki was resting his elbows on the table and Eren hadn't touched his own food. "Eren come on please?" He slowly picked up his fork to poke his own food still not eat.

"Eren huh?" Oh Kaneki. Please don't.   
Just as I thought, Eren's fork clattered to the plate and he jumped in his seat. Looking up at him with a freightened glance. "Sorry, I'm Kaneki."

Eren just nodded and picked up his fork to pick at his food and push it around his plate. "So... Ummmm" dear god Kaneki.

I leaned over and had to push his hood back a little to get to the blackish fuzzy ear I was looking for. "Are you that blind Kaneki? He's a Neko. And not quite as fortunate as you." I spoke lowly to make sure that any other furry ears wouldn't be able to hear.

Kaneki looked quickly over at Eren, who shrunk away in his seat. "Oh"

I sighed and looked down at my plate. Kaneki was a good kid but sometim-

Before I could finish the thought Kaneki stood up pushing out his chair in a scraping sound that attracted the attention of the other customers.

Kaneki reached up, and after a moment of hesitation, he pulled back his hood. Without the fabric to hide them, his furry black ears where easily visible through his hair.

Sometimes... Sometimes he can surprise you.

I heard Eren's gasp and looked over at him. His eyes where wide and his gaze was firmly fixed on the top of Kaneki's head.

"You... Your..." Eren looked quickly at me then back at Kaneki. "you're a Neko... Like me?"

"Actually most in this shop and some who work here are also Nekos." I answered for Kaneki. "So alot of people in here are too."

Thinking about it... Kaneki may have helped more than he realized. He stood up, and showed Eren he's not alone. I was going to introduce him to Mikasa... But I think this may be this is better.

Eren look at this. All these people are Nekos too. Or they don't care if your a Neko or not, like me. 

"Actually this is a safe haven for Nekos." Kaneki smiled at Eren. "Lots of Nekos come here."

Eren was glacing around the shop. A little girl was sitting with her mother, and i suppose she had been listening in on the conversation, because she grinned and waved at Eren, taking off her little yellow hat with a bird on it.

She had little cat ears, the color of her hair. Eren stared a moment then smiled at her too and waved.

At that moment I saw this was just what I was hoping for. For Eren to be accepted by others. Because they have no right to judge him and degrate him. I clenched my jaw tightly.

"Levi?" Eren's voice was quite. And this time it was my fault.

I relaxed, "it's alright Eren. It wasn't you ok?" Eren looked down. "Ok?" I questioned him again. I want to make sure that he knows it.

A small nod and a quite whisper of alright was the response I got. I sighed and told him to eat some. He had still hardly touched his food.

In all this time Kaneki was silent and staring down at the table. But now he spoke up. "It's good I promise." Eren smiled up at him slightly and took a small bite.

The result was the same as it was before and had been with the coffee. It practically disappeared. When he finished I laughed lightly at the display. He looked up blushing, eyes wide.

"Kaneki!" We all three looked over to the counter that had gotten quite busy. Kaneki jumped up and quickly began to work apologising the whole time.

Eren was drinking his coffee and observing the crowded café. And I in turn was observing him.

He was smiling. And part of his hood had slipped off one ear. But he didn't seem to mind as he admired this safe haven.


	20. Chapter 20

Eren  
After visiting Antekiu we went back at Levi's house. I was sitting on the couch. I had lost track of where Levi was. I think he was in the shower. He had asked if I wanted to join him with a suggestive smirk. Which I denied.   
So it was just me in Levi's living room. My bag of clothes on his bed. He gave another disapproving look as I set it down on the bed. I'm not sure what I did but he keeps telling me it wasn't me. That it's not my fault. How could it not be my fault if he is always upset whatever I set down that bag. Should I not have brought it?

I don't know anymore. Well let's face it. I never knew what was going on with me and him. I don't know why he followed me. I don't know why he caught me. I don't know why he bandaged my wrists. Why he held me when I cried. Why he kissed me. Why he was nice to me. Why he made me eat. Why he had me staying here. Why had he stayed outside my room that night.

Why.... I don't understand why anyone would be that kind to me. Care that much. It just doesn't make sense. No one has cared for me, no one has loved me. And so I wouldn't have been missed when I fell.

But in jumps, a slightly short, knight in shining armor. And tries to save me. But what if he can't? What if... What if I'm to far gone into the dragon's den. I don't like the dragons den.

I layed down and curled up on the couch hugging my stomach and making my fail curl around my knees. I just don't understand, Dad told me that this would never happen. No one would ever love me, not even him. Not after what I had done. It's my fault. All my fault my mother is dead. The way she died was my fault too. They hurt her so much. Caused her so much pain.

And it was my fault.

So why was he being nice to me? Why did Levi care at all? Because he didn't know? Then what will happen if I tell him. He will know how much I messed up and then he will go. I don't want him gone. He's only been here for a little bit and I'm already too attached to let him go. Too in love with him.

I must have cried till Levi got done in the shower because I soon felt him pulling me onto his lap. Hugging me close. Whispering sweet nothings into my ear. He doesn't know. Shut up. He wouldn't be holding you if he did. I hugged him closer breathing him in, not letting go. He wouldn't even look at you if he knew. I started hyperventilating. My breath escaping in gasps. Vision blurring. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. He hates me. He hates me so much. I messed up. I don't like it when I mess up. I don't like me when I mess up. But I always mess up. I'm so stupid. So so stupid. He hates me.

Oh he hates me because I messed up. I messed up soo much. The kindness he showed me. All gone because I messed up. Images of him filled my mind, how nice he was. The only one. Ripped away by me. It was my fault. The jagged pain in my chest squeezed the breath from my lungs. They burned and I struggled to breathe.

I felt hands shaking me. An echoing voice In my head. I can't- can't- breathe. Can't- think. Can't- gentle lips pressed on my own. Arms held me still as I went rigid.

Levi.   
Levi was hugging me and holding me. "Shh. I'm here Eren. Shhh."

~

It took a long time before I could speak or move or do anything. But he never left. Never stopped holding me. He was there the whole time. "Eren, I'm here."

"I-... Why?" I didn't explain. But it didn't seem I needed to.

"Because I'm always here for you. I'll always be here."

"But... Why?"

A light laugh echoed off the walls. "Because I could never leave. Why would I want to?"

I choked on a breath before the words tumbled out of my lips. "Because i mess up. Because I hurt her. It's my fault. I killed her. It's all my fault." Tears once again poured down my face.

"Shhh, breathe Eren." I took a few shaky breaths and kept my gaze locked on the floor. "Now, tell me what your going on about. How is it your fault? Who did you kill?"

I looked up at him, taking in the last of him that I would see. The last time I would see his face soo kind. "My mother."


	21. Chapter 21

Levi

He looked up to me so broken. So afraid. Afraid of what? Afraid of me? "My mother." My breath hitched. What? Sweet gentle shy Eren killed his mother? That's... That's not right. Eren would never. Not my Eren. Not my little Neko.

"What are you talking about Eren?"   
"I-i its my fault she's d-d... gone..." Tears where paving their way down his face. "It's all my fault." His breathing was ragged and short. "My fault.... All mine"

"Shhh. Eren relax its alright now. " Was it alright? Was it going to be ok? Did Eren kill his own mother? Eren looked up at me and hugged me. His hands clutched the back of my shirt, and his tears now soaked the front of it. "Breathe Eren, now... tell me what happened"

He looked up at me still with tears pouring down his face. They streamed out like a faucet and fell off his face like rain. "They- they only came because of me." He looked down. "The day before... I-i was at school and they said.... they said... They-they... Said I was a freak"   
I hugged him and rubbed his back "shhhh, its OK Eren."

"No!" I pulled back surprised to hear anything above a whisper from him let alone a yell. "no... It's not ok... Because mama came to pick me up. And mama said... Said... Said that we where all... The same."   
"They said mama was going to regret that.... They didn't like... Being b-being being l-like me and momma."

His sobbing spiked and he wouldn't tell me what had happened till he was done I knew. So I sat holding him and didn't pressure for answers till after I wipped the tears from his cheeks and kissed his lips softly.

"the next day... They made mama like them.... They took mama's ears and tail..." He covered his own ears as if to prevent it from happening to him. "At least mama wasn't like me anymore... Many she was h-happy"

"Don't you dare say that Eren!" I cupped the side of his head. "Don't say that." I kissed his lips, "I wouldn't have you any other way Eren" then I kissed his ears. Eren my sweet angel.

I grinned a little when he shifted in my arms from my actions, I was playing gently with his tail. "L-Levi..."

"Shhh." I pressed my lips softly to his. I  
wanted so badly to repeat our earlier actions but I new that today, was not the day. So I picked him up and carried him to my bed. Setting him down and tossing him a pair of sweatpants I turned away and pulled of my own clothes choosing to sleep in a pair of boxers.

I felt a soft tail slide around me as I was pulling off my pants. The tail slid around my stomach and pulled me on to the bed. Where Eren grabbed me and layed his head on my chest. He curled up slightly into a ball, and hugged my stomach.

I was surprised for a moment before I reached out and played with the hair upon his head. A moment later I realized why my stomach was vibrating. Eren was purring. I didn't even know Nekos could purr. Mikasa never once did.

I smiled and kissed the top of his head. His body relaxed slightly and I was glad he was finally able to be free. Finally able to forget about the fears. About the monsters inside his head.

Eren's light breath tickled my stomach and told me he was now in dreamland. Is he there with his monsters? Or is he free of them in this dream world?   
Oh my Eren, what brought the monsters in your head? And who gave them food till they where permint residents in the hotel of your mind.

The monsters set up camp and it's time they left. They have overstayed their welcome and now its time to go. Because I won't let Eren suffer any longer. I won't let the trees in the woods all fall dead. I will plant new ones better ones that will stand stronger than the ones before. New ones that will never die.

New trees that I will water and care for till the forest is alive again. 

I won't let Eren die. I won't let Eren hurt. I won't let Eren leave.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter you'll ever get out of me im too lazy. pluss its pretty much all flufffff so dig in

5 days  
That's how long I've been at Levi's. Levi is amazing. More amazing than I deserve but he tells me that he doesn't deserve me.

Sometimes we go out, he took me to that Antekiu place again, Kaneki is really nice too. Levi and I went to the movies yesterday. And the day before that he taught me how to play several board games like one called Monopoly? I think. Kaneki came over to play the games with us too. Levi always won though.

But today Levi said we are going to see his sister, Mikasa? Levi said she was a Neko as well, like Kaneki and I. It's surprising to know this many other Nekos. I thought I was the only one around here. I thought I was alone.

"Eren?" I looked up from the metal top hat in my hand from that board game. "Come on get dressed we are going over to Mikasa's soon," I nodded and jumped up to get dressed. Levi reached out and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. "Okay now you can go get dressed."

He smirked and gently pushed me into the bedroom. I giggles and grabbed some clothes to wear and Levi's hoodie. Pulling on the clothes and opening the door to see Levi reading on the couch.

He looked up when I opened the door and raised an eyebrow at me. "Your jacket is clean you know." Oh, he wants his jacket back doesn't he? I should give it back right? But it smells like him, like safety.

I didn't notice that Levi had left the couch until he touched my shoulder. "Eren?"

"I-i didn't mean to steal your hoodie." I pulled it over my head, "here," I held it up to him and refused to meet his gaze.

He reached out and took it chuckling. "Eren" I looked up at him, only to be temporarily blinded as he pulled the hoodie once again over my head. "The hoodie is fine, you can keep it if you like. Doesn't much matter to me. Just thought you would like your own jacket."

I blushed lightly and smiled at him,"so its okay if I keep it?" He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Go ahead, come on we should leave." He interlocked our fingers before leading me outside. He showed me to a sleek black car. He opened the door for me before going to his side and getting in. "I usually don't take my car... Everything here is within walking distance. Well except for Mikasa's." He smiled at me before pulling out into the daily traffic.

"How... How far is she?"   
"She's about an hour away."   
"Does she live with your parents?"   
"Not anymore. She just got her own place, well apart from her housemates." He must have felt the need to explain when he saw my confused expression. "Mikasa is in college. She moved into a house and shares it with a few friends of hers... Armin, Annie, and horseface."

"Horseface? T-that's kinda mean dont you think?" I'm asking a lot if questions. Maybe I should just be quite the rest of the ride. No more questions.

"It would be mean if it wasn't true. His actual name is Jean but only Marco calls him that."

I nodded and looked at the ground as it blurred past the car. "Like streaks of a brush" I muttered. Opps I didn't mean to say that out loud, but its not a question.   
"What?" This time it was his turn to look confused.   
"The.. The ground, just by the tires. It blurs like a stroke of a paint brush" I explained. "Speaks of color, here one second and gone the next."

"Eren?" I looked at him, but his eyes where focused on the road. "Do you paint?"

I nodded and blushed looking down. "When I have the supplies I do."

He smiled, "there's an art and crafts shop near Mikasa's. After we see her would you like to go?" I grinned and nodded my head. "Then that's what we'll do."

He keeps getting so much stuff for me. Does he really like me? The thought brought a smile to my face. I like him. Now I was blushing too. I curled up in the seat to hide my smile and rosy cheeks.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know Levi's face was above me and he kissed my cheek. "Come on, time to wake up now we're here." Already? I don't want to meet people but Levi said it was okay. He said his sister was like me. I want to meet her... But what if she doesn't like me? What if the others who live here done like me either? "Eren, it's going to be fine. Despite any first impressions most of them are good people."

He took my hand and we left the car walking up to a nice house that I could clearly see a pool through the privacy fence. Levi knocked on the door and my heart jumped into my throat. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. They won't like me. Then they will tell Levi why they don't and then he won't li-   
My thoughts where cut off my a short blond guy opening the door. "Oh hi Levi. Come on in Mikasa is trying to keep Sasha and Connie away from the food. Jean's out today," Just like that I was inside and unknown house. "Oh! You must be Eren! I'm Armin, nice to meet you." He shook my hand without me even holding it out to him, grinning the whole time.

I was caught up with my conversation with Armin that I didn't even notice Levi had disappeared from my side. That is till Armin somewhat skipped out of the doorway and down the hall. I looked around panic stricken for a moment before Levi's head popped out of one of the hall's many door ways, "Come on Eren. Meet my sister Mikasa." I quickly rushed to his side as to not be alone.

When I turned the courner I froze just behind Levi. There standing in the middle of the kitchen, glaring at a brunette girl and a buzz cut boy, was a Neko. How did I know? She stood tall and proud with her tail swishing in the air behind her, and her ears twitching in anger. Besides the obvious difference of one being a Neko, I could see that they shared Levi's glare.

While Mikasa stood tall with her ears and tail, mine where still hidden and I was now cowering behind Levi. "Mikasa, please! I just want a little food! I promise I won't eat it all!" The brunette was begging quite literally.

"Not a chance." This coming from a girl who had just walked through a door way from what I assume to be the living room. The had blond hair pulled up, and carried herself like royalty. Also a bit like she could tear someone limb from limb. I insenctively hid behind Levi a bit more.

"But Annie! It's food!" The looked she gave the brunette must have been enough to crush her hopes of getting the food because she got up and mopped past Annie into the living room.

"Come on Connie, Annie and Mikasa are meanies and don't feed the hungry." The buzz cut boy, Connie, snickered and followed the brunette.

At this point the girl's attention was diverted to us. "Levi" Annie said glancing at me and walking out of the kitchen past me.

"Mikasa this is Eren," Levi gestured to me, glancing at my hood that was still up. He kissed my cheek, "you don't have to be so tense, take off the hood and stop hiding behind me. It will be fine, promise." He whispered quietly to me. I have to take off my hood? But what if the people don't like me? And they find out that I'm a Neko? What then? But Levi promised. I have to.

With shaking hands I quickly pulled my hood off my head and let my tail relax. It felts good to relax at someone else's house. "Hi... Eren, nice to meet you." I held out my hand trying to stop my shaking. I was so nervous. I don't know how to act.

She shook my hand "Mikasa," she looked back at Levi. "So you and him a thing? Finally got yourself someone nice did you?" Mikasa smiled at me.

"Funny thing sis, looked to me like you did too," he said smirking. Mikasa found someone? How could Levi tell? The only other one in here besides the two wanting food was Annie, Oh.   
Mikasa seemed to flush a bit."So what if I did?"

Levi's smile only seemed to grow, it was infectious and I found myself smiling too.

Armin then bounced in, giving me a tour of the place. It was like the TARDIS from Doctor Who, so much bigger on the inside. Levi and I had also watched some shows over the time at his house.

After that Levi found us and took my hand saying that it was time to eat. Levi says I'm eating better but not quite as good as I should. He says I should eat more then him, because Nekos need the extra calories. I'd have to see is Mikasa was eating more too. I smiled looking down at the floor as we entered the kitchen. Armin was already inside, sitting beside Connie. Sasha was right beside Annie who was keeping her from the food.

Mikasa walked over and sat down by Annie, leaving two spots between Armin and Mikasa for Levi and I.

"Now can I pleaseee eat the foooood!?" Sasha was begging Annie  
"Yes"  
"Really!? Yes! Food come to mama!" And just like that everyone was getting food. Reaching out for things closest and passing their plate for food across the table.

It was a bit over whelming to try to get food in the chaos of it all till took my plate and got me some too. And Levi must have been telling the truth because the only one to top Mikasa at eating was Sasha but in a way I wasn't surprised.

The food was great and there where so many people and none of them hated me for what I am. At one point a plate fell off between Mikasa and I and we both caught it with our tails. Hers was fuzzier than mine and was midnight black. Mine was more brown and alot less fuzzy. But nonetheless both of our tails where helpful in saving a plate of roast before it hit the floor.

When we left it was getting late and Armin had passed out on a couch, which I guess was better than Sasha who was laying very close to the top of the steps.

Levi took me to the art shop and I couldn't help but grin. He got me so many things. Even the ones that I was to afraid to ask for.   
Levi's too kind to me. He gets me so much stuff. And he is so nice to me.

When we where checking out I got a glance at the price. "Levi you don't have to get all this stuff for me. This is too much to spend on me" nearly $150. Practically any money spent on me is too much.

But Levi smiled at me as he swipped the card and paid the money. I frowned at the ground taking as many bags as I could, nearly all of them. "Eren give me at least half."

"But you paid so much,... so I have to carry them." Despite my complaints he helped me get them into the car. And kissed my head when he got into start it.

I stayed awake the whole ride back and talked to Levi.

"Tomorrow I have work, but don't think you have to stay at home. I'd always welcome your company at the café. Hey you could even test out the new artsy fartsy stuff."

I grinned and laughed as Levi waved his hand in the air somewhat dismissively of his own joke. The radio was playing quietly in the car and I heard BreezeBrocks by Alt-J flutter around the car. I started humming quietly and dancing in my seat to the song. That is till I saw Levi smiling at me out of the courner of my eye. "By all means don't stop on my account. Enjoy yourself Eren."

And just like that we played song after song till we got home. Me dancing and singing the whole way home. And I don't think I've smiled and laughed so much in a long time, not sense mother left. Mom, look at me now. I'm finially happy. I think I found a place in the world that I want to stay in.


	23. Chapter 23

Eren

When i woke up the first time it was to a kiss on my cheek and Levi telling me he was across the street if I need him. I didn't really process it and went back to sleep. So when I woke up the second time I sort of freaked out and ran into the kitchen in search of him. My eyes landing on the blue sticky note on the fridge.   
Eren,  
Remember I'm just across the street. Also feel free to dig your art junk out and have a fiesta.   
~Levi

Junk? It's not junk. I pouted but pulled out the sketchbook he had gotten for me nonetheless. Once I got it out and grabbed a couple pencils I had an, okay now what? But all I could think about was Levi. And I mindlessly stared at the paper letting the lead graze over its surface distractedly.

To my surprise when I actually tried to focus on the picture not Levi, I realized I had drawn Levi. Though I had made him a Neko in my drawing. Levi? A Neko? I don't know what he would think of that... If he would be upset or not. I ripped it out of the binding and tossed it into the trash bin. That's enough of that.

I fell back on his bed. His bed, was it mine too now? I had been staying here a while. I would have to ask him when he got home. Home. I wonder how his work is going. I could go visit him, no I don't want to bother him. He's probably busy.   
But I don't want to stay here. It's wierd without Levi around.

Maybe I should go to visit Mama. She would like that. I got dressed and felt my stomach rumble. "Not today, Levi isn't here so there's no reason to eat right now. Maybe later stomach." I patted my tummy and left. Walking to the street I quickly crossed it and saw Levi working behind the counter. A tall blonde was standing next to him.

Is he... Flirting with Levi? No. He's not besides even if he was it wouldn't be my business.   
But he's your boyfriend.  
Levi is his own person.   
My internal argument made a few tears betray me. But I turned to walk to see mama.   
It was almost noon when I got there, it takes quite a while to walk so far. I walked down the row, by now I had memorized most of the names. And I like to pretend that when they where alive they would have been nice to me.

I like to pretend that I'm walking in front of their houses and they wave to me as I pass them. I like to pretend that they are alive, and that I am normal.

I stopped in front of my mother's grave. Slouching onto the ground in front I pulled out an apple I grabbed from Levi's. "I thought you may be hungry mama.... Being dead .... What's it like?" I asked that question everytime. But the response, though consistent, was never there. It was a while before I spoke again, maybe an hour or more. "Mama guess what... I had finally worked up the courage to find out for myself what it's like.... But someone saved me Mama. Someone named Levi. He doesn't care that I'm a Neko Mama. Oh! And he has a twin and she's a Neko, her name is Mikasa. And they are both so nice. Everyone is... But mama it doesn't make sense... Daddy said no one would ever love me. But Levi does... Doesn't he?

"He got me new art supplies and he brought me to a café. And it was FULL of Nekos! Everyone was a Neko Mama. Just like us Mama."

"Mama please don't be mad... But I want Levi to meet you one day. Maybe next time I come I'll bring him. And some new flowers, these have wilted." I set down the apple next to an old teddy bear, and a wilting bunch of flowers. "Goodbye Mama," I leaned forward and kissed the top of the headstone. Turning on my heal and walking back.

When I got home Levi was already there. He jumped up when I opened the door. "Eren!" He hugged me squishing me slightly. "Why didn't you leave a note? I don't care if you're gonna go somewhere while I'm at work but a note is nice." He turned and walked into the kitchen where I heard the fridge open and dishes being knocked together.

I didn't mean to upset him. Did I mess up for good? He's not leaving right? My eyes wondered out the window to the café. This morning... Was that man flirting with Levi? Is Levi going to be with him?   
The thought alone sucked the air from my lungs and twisted my stomach in cruel torture. Levi will leave me? I'll bet he would be happier with them. He doesn't need me, I'm no good at anything.

I layed down on the couch and curled into a ball. A while later I felt Levi lay down too and hug me. "I wasn't trying to be mean to you Eren. I didn't mean to be angry. I'm sorry" he kissed my cheek.   
"It's okay." I can't make him feel bad. Because any second now he will say he's leaving. I don't want him sad, so I can't make him sad. If he's happy with them, I will leave.

"Listen Eren..." My stomach tie itself open and I closed my eyes.

"It's okay." My voice was unsteady but at lease I got it all out.

"Wait what?" He looked down on me confused.   
I turned my head to the side. "You where gonna say your leaving. That's okay." A tear escaped my eyes and a clenched my fists.

"What no! I'm not leaving! I just got you, you aren't getting away from me that quickly."

"You... You mean he wasn't.. You aren't..."   
"What are you talking about?"  
"T-this morning. I... Was walking by and I saw you... H-He was right next to you." My eyes widened. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad please don't be mad! I don't mean to!" I pulled my arms over my face to protect me the best I could with him still straddling my waist.

"Eren!" He grabbed my arms and wrestled them to my sides.

"I'm sorry!" I shouldn't have said anything. Oh god. Oh I shouldn't have said anything.

"Eren! It's okay relax! I'm not gonna hurt you." He pinned my arms down kneeling on them. I squeezed my eyes closed turning away. Bracing myself for the pain. "Eren look at me." He voice was gentle now. Calm and comforting. "Relax. I won't ever hurt you." He left butterfly kisses on my neck. "Please Eren, relax and look at me."

I did as I was told and bit back tears that threatened to spill over. He sighed in relief, "he's my boss Eren. And he's a very flirty one at that.. Though he did seem to respect that I loved you and wasn't leaving anytime soon, when I told him." My eyes widened. So it was just one sided? Levi isn't leaving?

"I-i'm sorry, I d-didn't -"   
"It's okay Eren. Just remember something for me would you?" I nodded unsure. His eyes became hard and calm, "I will NEVER hurt you Eren. NEVER."


	24. Chapter 24

Levi  
Eren was currently curled up on my chest engrossed in the Doctor Who episode. This gave me time to enjoy his warmth.

I saw Eren's eyes had started to close and he was fighting to stay awake. I chuckled and gently picked him up and set him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. "Levi?" His sleepy little mumble was possibly the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"It's alright, go on to sleep now." He nodded and curled up hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Good," yawn, "night Levi."   
"Goodnight Eren." I smiled and gently closed the door. I went about cleaning up the kitchen. I was about to pull the trash and take it out when i saw a piece of paper on top. Or to be more precise, a piece of Eren's sketch paper.

I pulled it out and flattened it out. It was amazing. He really was quite artsy. But that wasn't the only thing catching my attention, it was me. Eren had drawn me, but he had drawn me as a Neko. It was amazing. Then why did he through it away? Did he not like it? But it's great.

I left it on the table and went back into the bedroom. Stripping down I climbed in pulling Eren to me. I smiled kissed the top of his head, I was surprised when he snuggled closer and somewhat hid his face in my neck. 

I assumed he had gone back to sleep so I was surprised when he spoke up, "Levi?"

"Hmm?"  
"You promise you aren't leaving?"   
"Promise"   
He looked up at me, "Levi?" He took a deep breath almost like working up the nerve for something. "Would you... Would you k-kiss me?" He ducked his head and smiled lightly.

"Gladly," I grinned and tilted his head up to me. Capturing his lips in my own. Kissing him gently and letting my hand cost down his arm to find his hand. Lacing our fingers together and bringing his hand up to my lips. Kissing his hand and up his arm.

He started giggling and squirming. "Levi! Stoppp! That tickles!" That laugh and that smile is what I live for.

I did as I was told and pulled him to me. "Goodnight Levi."   
"Goodnight Eren, sweet dreams love."

He smiled and was soon softly snoring in my arms. Just a bit earlier Eren was so worried that I would leave him, for Erwin. That name alone gave me a shiver of disgust. He was always trying to come onto me, and not to be mean... That's a lie, to be mean what is even up with those blond eyebrows of his?

I signed and relaxed trying to cherish this moment with Eren before going to work in the morning.

My dreams where meaningless and forgotten the moment I opened my eyes to the light beeping filling the room. I shut off the alarm and looked over to see Eren starting to wake, "shhh go back to sleep brat." Kissing the top of his head I was happy to see that he did in fact go to sleep again.

I set about getting dressed and left a note out for Eren.

Going to work, come visit me Eren, I mean it.

~Levi

I left the note on a "piece of trash" aka the picture from before.

Work was much more enjoyable when Erwin stopped being so pushy. Work was slow and not many people stopped by. I was in the back about to go on break when I looked up to see Erwin looking at me confused. "Someone asked to see you?"

I looked to the front and saw Eren in my hoodie looking at the ground. I grabbed an order form and handed it to Erwin. 'Table 4. I'm taking my break now." I took off the apron with the name and logo on it, a giant humanoid, and hung it up walking over to Eren and hugging him from behind.

He jumped so high it almost scared me. "Wh-What."

"Shh Eren its just me." I smiled and took his hand leading him over to my favorite seat. You could see my apartment and the street from the corner booth. "Glad you decided to visit." I sat there watching him fiddle with his thumbs unable to see his face thanks to my own jacket.

Hanji brought over the drinks and winked at me before leaving. I think that's the calmest I've ever seen that woman.

Now that I think about it she isn't the only calm one. I passed Eren his and took a sip of mine.

"Eren?" He jumped. "What's wrong?"

"A-are you mad at me?"

"What no why would you think that?"

"You..you saw the drawing."

I smiled to this is what this is about. "What was up with it anyway? Why did you throw it away?"

"I didn't think you would approve of it."

"Are you kidding I love it, you're an amazing artist Eren." I could see the blush peaking out from under the hood. And he tiled his head up to grin at me.

"Thank you," he reached out and took a drink before glancing up at me. "You.. You remembered?"

"It's a habit of mine to remember loved ones orders." He looked like a tomato but kept smiling anyway. That beautiful smile. I'm determined to see much more of it. "Speaking of which Mikasa and Annie are double dating with us tomorrow."

"A.. A date?" He looked a little panicked and alot nervous.

"Mmhmm, oh wait." I slipped to the other side and kissed his cheek, "Eren Jaeger? Are you free tomorrow night to go to nice dinner and movie with me?" He blushed but nodded, surprising me with a kiss to my cheek.

Grinning like a fool he asked what we we're going to see. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'veNeverbeenonadatebefore." I laughed, somehow understanding him.

"Then I promise you'll like your first one." I finished my coffee and kissed his cheek "I get off in a couple hours see you then."

"Can... Can I go to your house and, and get a book. So I can stay here?"

I grinned and nodded. "Of course." He sighed like he thought I would say no. "And Eren?" He looked back up at me. "Its our house. You pretty much live there too." His smile only seemed to grow.

I left and put my apron back on getting back to work and this time at the counter. Looking up just in time to see Eren skip across the street to the house. Our house.

Customers streamed in and started to become more frequent. On to rush hour. Signing I got to work punching in orders and dishing out change.

Every now and then I'd look up to see Eren over in the same booth reading.

Finially my shift was over and I clocked out. Eren had his head propped up on his arm reading. Is what I thought till i was sitting in front of him and saw his eyes closed and his breathing was slow. He was asleep.

I slipped in the booth next to him. "Eren." He didn't even twitch. "Eren, babe wake up. " I kissed his cheek and he squirmed a little, only to lean on my shoulder. "Come on I'm off work now. We can go home now." He shifted and looked up at me. "Good afternoon sleepyhead." I took his hand and pulled the book from it, "come on Eren." He leaned his head on the table going back to sleep.

"Eren dont make me." Be mumbled something, probably "make you do what" but who knew when his head was buried in his arms. I pushed him back against the window, surprising him, and kissing him harshly on the lips. He went rigid before softening into me.

Pulling back I started to leave. "Levi?" I grinned over at him. "Wait!" He ran after me grabbing my hand for the short walk back to the house.

Once the door closed I pushed him against is. "Want to finish?" He blushed but pulled me flush with him. "That's a yes then." I began nipping at his neck. Then sucking roughly, leaving a mark I knew would last. He groaned and his nails dug into my back.

I pulled off his shirt and began sucking and nipping on his chest. Leaving marks and earning moans. A knock interrupted us. I sighed and pulled Eren's shirt back on him.

Opening the door I saw Hanji running and skipping away, laughing like a maniac. At my feet there was a box, OPEN ME! Was written in pink in the top of it. Shaking my head I picked it up and brought it inside.

Opening to find a note and several movie cases. The note was folded up and to Levi was also written in pink. What is this crazy woman doing?

Opening it I saw that the entire note was written in pink and... Did she put sparkles on it? How gay does she think I am?

Levi, just thought a little bit of movies might be nice. Set the mood a little ;) Also for that little date of yours he might want to have seen these first.

More gay little pink and glitter was scribbled and glued to the bottom. Eren was holding up movies. "Levi? What's Star Wars?" I looked at the movies in the box, Star Wars all of them.

Well might as well. "Come on you'll see." I pulled him over to the couch and popped in number 4. Original trilogy first.

While the firsts bits rolled through, advertising movies and the logo, I called and ordered Chinese food. I really didn't feel like cooking.

I curled up next to Eren on the sofa and kissed the top of his head, pulling him to me.

Time to settle down and watch the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys in case you didn't know i have a Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram. THey are all SirenNyx as i am uncreative.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcer voice "Welcome to Maria Movies. Have tickets ready at the movie you want to see. Concessions are to your left and Bathrooms to the right. The gayness will begin shortly."

Eren  
Levi said I didn't need to dress up too much for this. It wasn't suit and tie worthy, but he did say the "first part wouldn't be necessary to look good. But the second part it's possible." Two parts?

I was thoroughly confused. I've never been on a date before. What if I do something I'm not supposed to. I know I'll mess up I do. I always do.

Levi walked out of the bathroom, his hair still slightly wet from his previous shower. He wore a white button up shirt and black dress pants. I bit my lip before focusing on the floor. He walked up to me and clothes where shoved in my face. "Your turn to shower." I nodded and took the clothes going into the bathroom.

Just as I pulled the door to behind me he spoke up again. "Then again we could have avoided taking turns if you would have joined me." My face flushed at the thought and he, thankfully, moved his foot. With the door safely shut I turned on the shower.

After I washed up I examined the clothes Levi had given me. A red and black flannel, grey muscle shirt to go under, black skinny jeans. I pulled them on and opened the door. Immediately after something was pulled over my face and head. It smelt strongly of Levi. I pulled it up and pecked under the Levi-smelling-thing.

Levi stood looking at me. "For your ears." I smiled, touched he knew I wasn't ready for that, for people to know what I am. "Thank you" I kissed his cheek and took his hand. "Are we leaving now?"   
He nodded, "yep we will meet Mikasa and Annie at the theater."

I smiled at him, "theater? Are we gonna watch a movie?! What is it? Is it long. I haven't been to the movies sense I was little. Has it changed???"

Levi looked amused and slightly conflicted. "A movie we shall see." He mumbled under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear it. "Come on Eren," he opened the door to the car for me, before going around and getting in himself.

I wonder what movie it is. I wish Levi would tell me.   
"Don't make that face."   
I frowned,"What face?"   
"That one, the seatbelt didn't nothing wrong." I instantly smiled.   
"That's ironic coming from Mr. frownypants himself." I poked his cheek, and his eyes flickered off the road to glare at me. I only laughed.

It's funny how far I've come. How much I've changed. I couldn't even look him in. The eyes when I first saw him. Now I can't get enough of him. A Drug, my Levi is the drug of love.

I snickered under my breath. "Stop your giggling and get out of the car." He had stepped out and walked around to my side, to open the door once more.

I got out, a blush hot on my cheeks, and laced our fingers together. We walked in the doors and immediately saw Annie and Mikasa. I waved at them and followed Levi to the counter. I looked around, it really didn't change.

What was I expecting? I wasn't really sure. Levi and I followed Mikasa and Annie to the screen room.

Levi and Mikasa mostly bickered. So much so that Annie and I sat between them. After about 10 minutes to movie started. The tittle. Screen rolled through.   
"Star Wars!" I whisper yelled at Levi.   
"Yes, now shush."

**skip to after Movie**  
Warning spoilers. But at this point who hasn't seen star wars or had it spoiled.

"Eren don't you dare cry." Levi was glaring at me.   
"But Levi! He killed his father!"  
"So what! And emo kid killed his space pilot Dad!" Levi threw up his hands and walked out to the car.   
I followed behind. "He killed his dad .. Oh my god... He killed his dad."

"Are you going to get PTSD from this movie?" Levi glanced at me before stepping into he car.   
I nodded, "yes."   
"There will be another one."   
"I will get PTSD from it too." I smiled at his frustrated state.

As Levi packed out, we saw Annie and Mikasa kissing- no more like tongue battling- over the center console of Annie's car.   
Levi abruptly stopped and honked at them. Without breaking the kiss Mikasa and Annie both flipped us off.

I giggled, and Levi glanced at me. "Do not encourage their disobedience."   
"It's not like they can hear me!"   
He glanced at me and rolled his eyes, continuing out of the parking lot. I turned around and saw that Mikasa and Annie were, in fact, right behind us.


	26. Chapter 26

About 30 minutes later we pulled into another parking lot. This time the neon sign outside reads Wings of Freedom. The parking lot was packed and I could see couples inside and a pair walking in. Second after we parked Mikasa and Annie pulled up next to us. I hadn't heard Levi get out of the car but suddenly he was offering me a hand up.   
I smiled and stood up taking his hand. Mikasa and Annie both opened their doors and stood up. Apparently mid argument too.   
"That was not the saddest part!" Mikasa shook her head. "The saddest part was when Rays parents where leaving her on the planet."

I smiled as they took hands and started walking in front of us. Apparently Mikasa's answer only made Annie argue more. "But we both cried when Chewie saw Han die!"

Mikasa opened her mouth to argue more then closed it nodding. "Fair point, that was heart breaking."

I looked at Levi and tuned out the rest of their conversation. He looked somewhat brooding so I squeezed his hand. He looked over at me. Shit. I hadn't thought I far forward.

"Something wrong?" Levi shakes his head. Kissing my cheek.

"Just an odd feeling. Come on we have reservations."

It was a supper fancy place and I definitely did not belong. My nerves where through the roof. And Levi attempted to calm me by holding my hand. So many people. So many people who could know with one mistake.

Near the end of the meal I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. Levi had lent me a Fedora to cover my ears and I adjusted it making sure you couldn't see my ears. I checked for my tail as well.

I weaved my way through the tables and waiters to Mikasa, Annie, and Levi.

Levi seemed to stare out the door lost in thought so I sat quietly on the other side of him. I don't want to disrupt his... what ever he's doing.

A little later Levi seemed to shake out of his daze and look both questioningly and apolodeticly at me.

Soon dinner was over and we parted ways with Mikasa and Annie. Who were once again arguing the sadest point in the movie.

The car was mostly silent. That or I kept falling asleep just before Levi would say something.

My eyes opened to Levi's bedroom ceiling. Levi was calling it our bedroom. But I figure it is technically his. And it's still his house.

I wonder if Levi carried me inside last night. He must have I don't remember even getting home. I got up and decided to take a shower. With Levi still out like a light.

Showers always relax me. I do my best thinking in the shower. And that was exactly what I plan to do now. My father is due to come home today. He will expect me to be there I didn't tell him otherwise. And I still have some things over there. Mostly mom's that I don't want to part with yet.

Should I go home? Or should I stay?   
I know what I want to do but what should I do?

I leaned my head against the shower wall and sighed just as the bathroom door opened. "Eren?" 

I peaked my head out of the curtain. "What are you doing up? I haven't left for work yet." Opps didn't know it was that early.

"I-im... uhhh"   
He smiled and shook his head. And pulled of his shirt. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower with my boyfriend." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "As long as he's okay with that." My face was beat red by now. But I nodded and pulled my head back in the curtain.

~SMUT WARNING~

A moment later Levi stepped into the shower. I felt his eyes on me. I knew this wasn't the first time he had seen me. But that didn't stop my blushing.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he hummed into my back. "L-levi"   
"Hmm?" I spun in his arms so I was facing him. "Ohh. You're hard?"

That didn't help my heated face. "I-i uhh..."   
His grin was almost scary. He was enjoying my flustered state. "Eren. Don't be so nervous."

I rolled my eyes. "Like telling me not to be nervous is going to help" but it did. Not that I would tell him that.

He had moved his hand to my tail and was occasionally tapping it. I bit my lip "Levi you d-don't-"   
"Calm down Eren let me please my boyfriend." I was beginning to love that word boyfriend.

He kissed down my stomach. And pulled on my tail. He pressed a kiss to my thighs. "Levi~" I hummed in complete bliss.

You can imagine the shower. That was less getting clean then a shower entitles.

~END OF SMUT~

Levi was a little late for work but he said he didn't care. "The offer to come bother me still stands Eren." Then he turns to the door and puts on his shoes. "Actually definitely do that place is even more boring without you there."

The smile on my face just grew. I was grinning like a love struck school girl. He turned and kissed my cheek. "See you later babe." My heart even fluttered and the nickname. even when the door closed I was still grinning like an idiot.

I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. I don't think I ever want to leave.

And my decision was made. I'd stay with Levi. Forever if he'd let me.


	27. Chapter 27

Levi

Eren has been visiting me at work. He's always there at my breaks it's perfect. He's been working on something for awhile now and won't show it to me. He's drawing it while he finishes his coffee. When i come home he's working on it. Curiosity is killing me, and the cat. But I'm sure the satisfaction of seeing his hidden art will revive me. Today when i got home i was surprised with music playing from somewhere in the house. But that wasn't the surprise the surprise was Eren. And him skating around dancing in socks to the music.

"This used to be a Funhouse, but now its full of evil clowns.

its time to start the count down. im gonna burn it down down down.

im gonna burn it down."

He was always surprising me, this time with the freedom he must have felt to dance around in boxers. Boxers and socks.

"9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Fun" he counted down with his fingers and turned to me, eyes closed, on the pop he made a fist and 'exploded his fingers' opening his eyes. At that point he saw me and froze like a deer in headlights.

"Echos knocking on locked doors, all the laughter of before.

I'd rather live out on the streets then in this haunted memory."

I took his hand, and pulled him to me, kissing his forehead. "having fun?" he nodded. "did you finish the beautiful art?"

"Yes!" his eyes where like sparklers. "do... do you want to see it?"

"of course i do, love." He grinned and took off into the apartment pausing the music. I took off my shoes and sat down on the couch. He ran back in holding his sketch book. He flipped through it. before stopping and holding it to his chest.

"Okay... here." he held it out to me bashful with his head down.

"You drew this?" he nodded. "Eren this is amazing." he smiled at me and i couldn't help it. I had to kiss him. I grabbed his chin and pulled his mouth towards mine. he was shocked for a moment but soon completely relaxed into the kiss. It was soft and sweet and i treasured it. Nipping at his bottom lip and setting the sketch on the floor. He moaned softly into my mouth. And pushed lightly into my chest. He was trying to hide it but he was nervous. "whats wrong?" i pulled away and rested my head against his.

"I-I have a favor to ask?" he sounded so unsure. i nodded and took his hand. "Can... Can i get the rest of the stuff from my room?" He clenched his fist, squeezing my hand. "can... you come with me?"

"Of course Eren. I'd do anything for you, love." he smiled at me hugged me. Hiding his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around his back pulling him closer. His breath washed over my neck. Inadvertingly drawing up goose bumps. "When would you like to go?"

"Fas su no pow?" His voice was severely muffled from my neck.

I laughed and pulled him back. "Try that again."

He grinned at me and bit his lip. If he doesn't stop doing that. I'm going to bit it. "Can we go now?" I nodded "I'll get my hoodie."   
He jumped up and put on his shoes tucking in his tail in. "By your hoodie you meant the one you stole from me." I smiled and eyed the one I actually gave him.

He grinned "it smells like you." And then he skipped out the door to wait by the car.

Shaking my head I grabbed the keys and we where off. It didn't take long to get to his house it wasn't far I just didn't know what stuff he had.   
He got out of the car and just stood in front of his house. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

He shook his head. "At first... yes... but I-i can handle it."

I kissed his cheek. "I'll be right here if you need me." I leaned against the car and he took a deep breath and marched, quite confidently, into the house.

I pulled out my phone and saw I had a missed call from Mikasa.

"Hey Levi"  
"Mikasa what's going on?"   
"Someone stopped by today. Wanted to see you. Someone you used to hang around with till things went south."   
Fuck. "Did they leave, they aren't outside are they?"   
"Levi, don't be stupid. Annie and I kicked their ass."   
"Good. Anything else they said."   
"Levi... they said... they said they knew about Eren."  
"Shit."   
"We have the guest bedroom open."   
I sighed and ran my hand down my face. "Fuck thanks Mika, I'll let you know." I hung up and crossed my arms. Someone from my old crowd. Someone who knows about Eren.

A loud bang interrupted my thoughts. And muffled screams. Eren.


	28. Chapter 28

Eren)   
At first going into the house didn't seem impossible without Levi. But once I got out of the car and Levi was there I knew I had to try.

Be strong for him. He doesn't need to always support me too. I have to do this on my own.

Walking up the steps was the most nerve racking thing in my life. A few more steps and I was grabbing the handle and unlocking to door.

I feel dizzy.

I twisted the handle and opened the door.

My stomach churned.

I stepped in and closed the door.

I had to grit my teeth from the butterflies in my stomach. Not butterflies, more like bottle rockets. Painfully exploding.

I went to the kitchen to get a drink and calm my nerves. It's just my imagination just the crazy nerves.

I took a drink, draining the glass then filling it back up to carry to my room. Stepping out of the kitchen the glass slipped to the ground.

Shattering. Water and broken glass covered the floor.

My hand was still limply pretending to hold up the glass.

My heart skipping a beat.

My stomach rockets became avalanches and earthquakes. Natural disasters destroyed the inside of my stomach.

And my eyes.   
My eyes locked onto the now waking form.

It sat up and blinked. It was resting in a rolling chair next to what used to be a table holding medical equipment.

The machines where all over the floor broken and scattered.

"Dad?"

Terror. It was the only thing that was in my mind as we locked eyes.

Suddenly the form was moving towards me. "You"

"This is all your fault! You killed her!"

Then my body was moving. Shaking and it was all back. Everything. I had never left.

Then pain. He punched me in the jaw. Kicked my stomach. Took me to the ground. Don't scream he'll hurt you more. Don't make a sound.

I bit my lips drawing blood so I wouldn't scream. Tears tracing down my cheeks. No more please no more. Think about something else. Think about Levi. Block it out. Don't think about it.

Just as I started to block it out. To get out. A new kind of pain made itself known.

He grabbed the bottom of the glass. A part that wasn't shattered. And drove it into my leg. I screamed. I couldn't bite my lip anymore.

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry! Please stop! I'm sorry!"   
"SHUT UP! It's your fault! Your fault! No one will EVER think differently!"  
he brought the glass to my ear.   
"No! Please god no!" I covered my ears with my hand, curling in on myself.

The door slammed open. "Eren!"

There was a thud and yelling but I couldn't move. Terror gripped me and ripped my breath from my chest.

I don't know when I was moved. But Levi was there. He brought me to my room. And it was a long time before I heard him.

"Eren, Eren it's okay." He was here. He was here taking care of me. He wrapped a bandage around my leg. It should of hurt. I knew I should be in so much pain... but I just felt numb.

"L-Levi?" His eyes snapped to mine and relief was visible on his face.

"Eren! It's going to be okay. I called the cops. They'll be here soon. It's okay."

Tears. I don't know if of relief or pain, but I couldn't stop crying. "Shhh it's all right now. This will never happen again. I swear it I won't let it."

Piercing sirens were quickly overwhelming my thoughts. "Stay here. Lock the door. Don't unlock it unless it's me understand?" I nodded and he wrapped a fuzzy blanket from my bed around my shoulders. "I'll be right back." Then he was gone.

With a shaking hand I locked the door. The sirens stopped but I still saw the lights. Then yelling. And lots of people downstairs.

I looked at the doorknob. Bloody fingerprints decorated it. I looked at my hands more blood. Then a knock at the door. "Eren? It's me we need to get you to the hospital open the door." I reached over and unlocked it, leaving more blood on the knob.

Levi came in and stepped aside. Paramedics followed him. They gave me comands and soon I was in an ambulance. Levi was there... but that's all I remeber it's all a blur

Then I slept.

I woke up and Levi was there alseep in an uncomfortable hospital chair. I looked around, just a bland hospital room.

I looked back at Levi.

"Your fault no one will EVER think differently!"   
My father's voice echoed in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fist. "Eren?" My eyes snapped open. "Oh my god, Eren."

He was beside me in seconds. Levi took my hand intertwining our fingers and kissing my cheek.

"You're awake! They weren't sure you would. They said you might just hide away. That it might be too much. But thats my fault I should have come in with you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." This time the tears where not my own.

I wiped away the tear on his cheeks. "It's not your fault. Levi. It's not your fault. It's always been mine." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"No." Suddenly his voice was hard. "It's NEVER been your fault Eren. That doesn't even make any sense. How can it be your fault you didn't do anything."

My eyes burned and my mouth was unable to form words. And suddenly we where both crying.


	29. Chapter 29

Levi

It took a long time for the doctors to be satisfied, and that was after they recommended several therapists. Three of which wouldn't take Eren's case because he wasn't human. One wouldn't because he was gay.

I choose Mrs. Kawahara I hoped that she would be able to help.

Before all this he was getting better. Not normal, not by a long shot. But certainly doing better, he would smile and laugh, and I had gotten him up to a standard human's level of eating. Which wasn't anything like a Neko's food requirements... but there was progress.

Now it feels like it's all been ripped away from us. It's like starting over... but starting from a worse point. Somehow this seems worse then suicidal. Maybe because it's my fault because I should have went in with him.   
He wakes up screaming, he doesn't even know I'm there for hours at times. He had nightmares before but nothing as bad as this. He's stuck for hours in his own personal hell.   
For the first week he wouldn't eat, his only nutrition came through an IV in his arm. Then slowly, it took nearly a month but he put forth the effort, bringing bits of food to his mouth.   
Today was his first therapy session. I was going with him, he refused to do it without me, I can't say that didn't ease my mind. "In all honestly, it could be better for Eren to have you around at first. Eventually I hope to build him enough to walk on his on." Mrs. Kawahara had laughed over the phone at a sudden thought. "Even if he's still holding hands with you."

We sat in the waiting room, in a few minutes he would be talking with Mrs. Kawahara. Eren's knee was bouncing and he was chewed his nails down to the skin weeks ago but he was still biting at it, drawing drops of blood. I took his hand from his mouth and wrapped my hand around his. "I'm scared." his voice shook something else that had become common in recent months.

"I'd be concerned if you weren't. It's perfectly acceptable." I kissed his hand. "You don't have to be scared though, just tell me what I can do to help."

He just shook his head bitting his lip. "What if she's upset with me? What if I say the wrong thing? If I.... if I don't don't get better? What then?"

"I'm not gonna let her get mad at you. Eren... if you don't get better we'll deal with that. We will, together, okay? I'm not going anywhere. And I believe Mrs. Kawahara will help. She'll make sure you get better." He gave me a light smile and kissed my cheek. Only to jump away when the very door we where waiting on opened.

Out stepped a pale faced, black haired girl. "Same time next week Yuuki!" The girl, Yuuki smiled and waved back into the room before leaving.

Eren's leg bounced more before stopping completely at the sight of the a woman leaning out the door frame. She was maybe a year or two older than me, with long orange hair that hung to her waist. "Come on in you must be Eren and Levi."

She held the door for us as I grabbed Eren's hand and brought him in behind me. His grip on my hand was probably cutting of circulation to my fingertips but if it helped him, then it was fine by me.

Two couches faced each other, Eren picked the one looking out the window. "Welcome to Mother's Rosario." I stood and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kawahara, I'm Levi and this is of course Eren."

"A pleasure to meet the both of you, and please call me Asuna." She smiled brightly to us. "Because this is the first meeting I'd just like to get to know you. Nothing to extravagant. Just a little meet and greet sort of thing."

Now the conversation was directed to Eren. "What would make this easier? I've got music, board games, I think I've even got some coloring books from my daughter." He seemed a bit overwhelmed but ended up opting for the board game.

We spent the next 2 hours playing various games. Really anything that Asuna had. The distraction of board games helped. I can tell it did. He even let go of my hand after a while. His breath didn't hitch and he spoke mostly without stuttering.

That night he woke up screaming. And to Asuna's instruction I noted the time and date. I also wrote down how it took me 2 hours for him to speak to me. But only an hour to realize I was there.

There was one thing that made moisture collect in my eyes as I wrote it.

Once Eren realized I was there he clung to me and wouldn't let me leave him. After an hour he stated to speak. Just saying "please don't leave. I'm sorry. Please don't leave. Please don't leave. Please don't leave. Levi please don't leave." He cried himself back to sleep and didn't wake again till morning.

I was glad that Eren had fallen back asleep so quickly. Because i didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. I've never felt so useless in my life. I could hardly help him, the only thing he asks of me is to not leave. And of course I'm not going to do that, I'd be stupid if i did. But i just can't stand being helpless, useless

What good am I if i can't help my boyfriend


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Mattyhatter from Wattpad helped me with this chapter.

"Why dont we start with Levi in here. Then maybe half way he can wait for you outside? Would that be okay Eren?" Asuna smiled brightly at me as we sat on the couch. Levi squeezed my hand tightly. "Thats only if your comfortable with it. You wont ever be forced to do anything here." I nodded slowly.

"Great!" She smiled brightly again and took a seat across from us. "I brought along these." From a bag she produced some chalk pastels and a sketch pad. "And thought that while we talked you could... Do whatever you feel like. The book is yours to fill during our sessions." I took them both from her tentatively.

"Would you like to start?" I nodded and Levi gave me a small smile of encouragement.

"Sure."   
"Feel free to draw whatever you like." I pulled out a few colours and tested them before actually getting down to business. "We'll start at the bottom. Your mother was a neko too?" I nodded. "And she passed."

Another nod. "Talk to me about that." I set down the chalk and Levi took my hand.

"Its okay" he whispered. "Im right here always will be."

"She-she was killed by Neko hunters... They found her through me."

"What are your emotions, thoughts about that incident now?"

"F-father says it my fault."

"And do you believe him?"

I nod. Then frown. "No.. Yes... I don't know."

"Why dont you take a moment to think about it. And tell me your thoughts. No matter how speratic."

After a few minutes of random doodles I finially found the words. "It is.. But it isn't. Its my fault they f-found us. But I still... Still hate those men that...."

"Then part of you must know its not your fault. How do you think its your fault they found you?"

"I wanted to go to the p-park." And they followed us home. And then they killed her ... Right in front of me.   
Levi placed an arm around me and pulled me closer. Whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Did you go intentionally to the park so they would follow you?"

"NO!"   
Her features softened. "Then it wasnt in your control and therefore no blame falls to you."

That... Makes sense.

There was another small moment of silence. "Would you be willing to tell me about your mother?"

I nodded slowly. 

"She... She was beautiful." Asuna smiled kindly in encouragment. "O-on Fridays we would picnic... Just the two of us. I r-really miss her."

"I know if she where here right now she would be proud of you. Youre coming so far in life." Then she winked at me, "Youve even gotten yourself a hunk of a man."

I giggled and when i looked to my side. Im pretty sure Levi was faintly blushing.

"When your Mother passed... Did your Father immediately change?" I shook my head no. "It was a bit more over time you'd say?" A nod.

And i looked down to the paper i had the pastel hanging just above. Deep breaths. They mean no harm. They won't hurt me. "Eren?" I looked up to meet Levi's eyes. "Its the halfway mark... Are you still okay with me leaving?"

My heart hammered in my chest. And i took a few moments and another deep breath, before answering with a nod of consent.   
"I'll be just outside the door." And then he gave me a small peck on the cheek and squeezed my hand goodbye.

Then there where two. "Eren? Are you okay?" I had been silent for a few minutes. Focused on the paper infront of me. Just think about the colours and blending them. Making that swirling design in your head. I nodded.

"Would you like to continue?" Another nod. "Alright. How about a change of pace. Tell me about Levi. And how you two met?"

"At his job... The f-first time we saw each other. I w-was ordering a drink... And he m-made it for m-me. When h-he gave it to m-me. My sleeve pulled up and he saw my s-s-scars." I pulled up my sleeve now. Showing her the pale scars that are well fadded with the passage of time.

She urged me to continue. "And the second time."

"The-the uh second. Time i w-was trying to pit-pitch myself off the museum roof." I smiled at the picture in front of me. Of me and Levi. On the roof. But this time to admire the view. To take in life. Not to take life.

"Why are you smiling?" She seemed confused but was smiling as well. I turned the picture. "Would you mind explaining your thoughts on this, might i say extraordinary, piece?"

"Its the museum roof. B-but now. I-i dont want to j-jump off i-it."

(Time skip brought to you by Sword Art Online. Jk I dont own that.)

"Eren? How'd the session go?" Levi stood up and clossed book. Now he sits outside most days. And i havent had a panic attack in two days.

Its been months of these therapy sessions. And sometimes Asuna asks to see if its alright to look in the sketchbook. I always say it is.

And the next time we meet she always has compliments on each piece.

I was brought back to the present by Levi's hand.

"Come on Eren its getting late. And we have a date tonight remember?" I blushed. How could I forget?

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovies this is big news. Listen up.
> 
> Book two.
> 
> Thats right i have plans for book two.   
> Basic plot is of course classified butttt.
> 
> Comment here what you think is gonna happen or would like to see. And maybe just maybe ill do it.
> 
> Though Book two is in the works. It wont be relieased till after my newest idea...
> 
> Jeagers & Yeagers. The name isnt set yet. But the idea is a crossover between Pavific Rim and AOT/SNK. Still Ereri of course.
> 
> I Love the movie. Always have and after watching it a while ago i just couldnt get this idea outta my head. So now i will share it with you all.
> 
> So comment here if youd like to see that and I'll get to developing.


End file.
